


Za garść orgów

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Hodowca bydła pożycza pieniądze od obrotnego bogacza z miasteczka, co okazuje się błędem. Rodzina popada w długi. Ze stolicy wraca brat hodowcy, weteran wojenny...(Wbrew temu, co sugeruje opis, to nie western, tylko rodzinna drama. Nie ma też koltów, nie te realia. Są łuki i szable.)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Z uwag ogólnych: jedna z postaci śpiewa tę piosenkę: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOzIEv9bZSU Wykorzystałam tłumaczenie znalezione tutaj: https://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,skyforger,o_kai_saulute_tekejo.html.  
> Tak poza tym: im dłużej myślę o kanonicznej ortografii, tym większe mam wrażenie, że część rozwiązań jest zwyczajnie niepoprawna, ale trudno. Jeśli w wydawnictwie to przyklepali, niech tak już zostanie.

– Jeźdźcy za nami – zameldował wartownik.

– Niech to szlag – zaklął kupiec.

Patrzył to na zwijany obóz, to na horyzont, i coś mamrotał, może przekleństwa, może modlitwy do któregoś bóstwa, a może wszystko naraz. Po tym, jak w jednym z wozów nieoczekiwanie pękła oś, przez co karawana zmarnowała mnóstwo czasu, nie dojechała przed zmierzchem tam, gdzie powinna, i musiała przenocować w szczerym polu, właściciel towarów miał prawo być więcej niż zdenerwowany.

Aerus też się obejrzał. Fachowym okiem przyjrzał się zbliżającej się grupie. Jakieś dwadzieścia, może dwadzieścia pięć koni, równy, niemal wojskowy szyk, szybkie, ale jednostajne tempo. Jeźdźcy mieli przewagę liczebną, ale nie mogli liczyć na efekt zaskoczenia.

– Do broni! – zakomenderował Kessen, najstarszy strażnik w eskorcie, pełniący obowiązki dowódcy.

Strażnicy, a także kupiec i jego syn sięgnęli po łuki. Aerus zerknął na chłopaka. Wiedział, że miał dopiero piętnaście lat i pierwszy raz ruszył w trasę z ojcem. Smarkacz kurczowo ściskał łęczysko i był tak blady, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Aerus zastanowił się przelotnie, czy chłopak kiedykolwiek strzelał do prawdziwego, żywego człowieka, nie wspominając już o zabiciu kogoś. Możliwe, że dziś będzie jego pierwszy raz, chyba że bandytów zniechęci demonstracja siły. Rozbójnicy zwykle starali się unikać strat i nie uśmiechała im się jazda pod ostrzałem. Ta banda jechała wprost na nich, nie zmniejszając tempa. Albo herszt był wyjątkowo zuchwały, albo…

– Poznaję ich – odezwał się Leman, strażnik obdarzony wyjątkowo bystrym wzrokiem. – To Neklan Sebasta z czaardanem.

– Neklan Sebasta? – zdziwił się kupiec i podejrzliwie spojrzał na Lemana, jakby podejrzewał go o zmowę z napastnikami. – Nie znam. Nigdy o takim nie słyszałem.

Aerus zaklął w duchu. On akurat znał Sebastę, słyszał też, że został kha-darem. Do tej pory jakimś cudem nie wpadli na siebie w Lowen i Aerusowi wcale na tym nie zależało, najwyraźniej jednak Pani Losu miała inne plany.

– Ja też o nim słyszałem – powiedział Kessen. – Jest nowy, dlatego jeszcze nie wyrobił sobie nazwiska. Słyszałem, że pochodzi z okolic Anduren, służył dziesięć lat w lekkiej chorągwi, potem przez jakiś czas próbował szczęścia na południu, aż w końcu wrócił na stare śmieci i skrzyknął czaardan.

Chwilę później oddział zbliżył się na tyle, że ludzie z karawany mogli mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Dwudziestu jeźdźców, do tego cztery luźne konie, wszystkie zwierzęta obwieszone sporą ilością pakunków, ludzie zmęczeni, niektórzy lekko ranni, ale wszyscy zadowoleni, mogliby pozować do obrazu pod tytułem „wolny czaardan wraca ze zwycięskiej wyprawy na bandytów”. Na czele rzeczywiście jechał Neklan Sebasta. Aerus nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, mimo że ostatni raz widzieli się jakieś pięć lat temu. Wszędzie by poznał te rude sumiaste wąsy. Neklan i Aerus znali się niemal od dziecka i przyjaźnili, dopóki armia wszystkiego nie popsuła. Neklan nie dostał przydziału do pułku gwardyjskiego, mimo że właśnie to było jego największym marzeniem, dostał go natomiast Aerus, który chciał tylko bić Se-kohlandczyków i było mu wszystko jedno, w jakiej formacji. Sebasta starał się później o przeniesienie, a gdy nie odniósł sukcesu, zaczął wietrzyć spisek. Głupiec. Gdyby tylko wiedział, czym gwardia stała się po wojnie, dziękowałby Pani Losu za łaskawość.

– Kto wy? – zawołał kupiec, ale raczej dla formalności, bo nawet on widział już, że nie ma do czynienia z bandytami.

Strażnicy opuścili łuki.

– Kha-dar Neklan Sebasta z czaardanem – odpowiedział dowódca. – Możecie jechać śmiało, droga czysta – dodał chełpliwie. – Jak widzicie, jednej bandy mniej!

– Kogo dopadliście? – zainteresował się Kessen.

– Arsena Łomignata, tuż pod Nowym Reth. Nawet noga nie uszła.

– Ciężką mieliście robotę?

– Gdzie tam. Łomignat miał zmęczone konie, a w dodatku zabrał więcej łupów, niż to było dla niego zdrowe. Ani szarżować, ani uciec.

– W takim razie ty też powinieneś uważać. – Aerus nie wytrzymał, postąpił parę kroków do przodu. – Też jesteście obciążeni.

– Aerus Blankowyk? To ci spotkanie! – zawołał Sebasta. Brzmiał wesoło, ale Aerus był pewien, że jest to radość mocno podszyta złośliwością. – Naprawdę się nie spodziewałem, że porucznik gwardyjskiego pułku może skończyć na stepie.

– Na stepie może się zdarzyć wszystko – odparł Aerus. – Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Na manewrach pięć lat temu byłeś dziesiętnikiem.

Świeżo po degradacji, dodał w myślach.

– To było nieporozumienie. – Sebasta uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. – Na pewno słyszałeś, że przywrócili mi stopień i odszedłem z armii jako młodszy porucznik. Myślę, że powinniśmy się spotkać w dogodnej chwili i porozmawiać o starych czasach – dodał zimno. – Ostatnio nie było okazji.

– Masz całkowitą rację – odparł Aerus, nieznacznie kładąc rękę na rękojeści szabli. Kiedyś już mieli odbyć pojedynek, który nie doszedł do skutku z przyczyn niezależnych. Blankowyk rzadko o tym myślał, ale teraz czuł, że bardzo chętnie nadrobi zaległości. – Porozmawiamy sobie.

– Ostatnio często bywam w Anduren, pytaj o mnie w zajeździe – rzucił jeszcze Sebasta. – Ruszaj! – zwrócił się do czaardanu.

Odjechali w tak samo porządnym szyku, w jakim nadjechali, może z tą różnicą, że dowódca trzymał się w lekkim oddaleniu od swoich ludzi. Wkrótce zostawili karawanę daleko w tyle.

– A wy czego jeszcze stoicie? Ruszać się! – zezłościł się kupiec.

Jego podwładni pospiesznie skończyli zwijanie obozu i wozy ruszyły ze skrzypieniem. Po obu stronach karawany jechali konni strażnicy. Kupiec też podróżował w siodle. Podążył za resztą dopiero wtedy, gdy na własne oczy się przekonał, że nie zostawił w trawie niczego ważnego. Potem podjechał do Blankowyka, przyglądając mu się badawczo. Aerus zacisnął zęby. Psiakrew, nie powinienem był w ogóle zaczynać rozmowy z Sebastą, niepotrzebnie ściągnąłem na siebie uwagę, pomyślał. Teraz kupiec będzie chciał wiedzieć, o co chodziło kha-darowi, albo zacznie wypytywać o tę drugą sprawę. Bądź co bądź, miał prawo wiedzieć pewne rzeczy o pracownikach.

– Nie powiedziałeś, że byłeś oficerem – odezwał się kupiec.

Czyli ta druga sprawa.

– Nie spytałeś mnie o stopień. Wystarczyła ci wiedza, że służyłem w wojsku, a potem pracowałem dla twojego znajomego.

Kupiec pokręcił głową.

– No tak, tak, ale gdybym wiedział, że byłeś porucznikiem…

– Nie dałbyś mi tej roboty – Aerus wszedł mu w słowo – bo uznałbyś, że prosty strażnik karawany to dla mnie za mało, a nie mogłeś mi zaoferować więcej. Dlatego milczałem. Z posady, o którą się starałem, nic nie wyszło, a ja bardzo potrzebowałem zajęcia, wszystko jedno, jakiego, byle na już. Mój ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że żadna praca nie hańbi.

I lepsze to niż robota przy bydle, dodał w myślach. Aerus raz pracował przy wielkim spędzie i był pewien, że wystarczy mu do końca życia. Chyba nawet podczas burzy na issarskiej pustyni nie wdycha się tyle pyłu.

– No… niech ci będzie, ale to jednak dość niecodzienne – zauważył kupiec.

Aerus wiedział, co jego pracodawca ma na myśli. Oficer, który nie miał rodziny na utrzymaniu, mógł przez dziesięć lat służby na kontrakcie uskładać z żołdu sporą sumę. Większość tak robiła, a potem nabywała ziemię albo próbowała sił w handlu. Kupiec zastanawiał się pewnie, czemu jego pracownik nie miał pieniędzy. Przepił je, wydał na dziwki czy przegrał w jakiejś jaskini gry? Aerus miał paru znajomych, których zrujnowały procesy o alimenty, i kilku innych, którzy przepuszczali cały żołd na wyścigach konnych albo zwyczajnie przegrywali w kości, i skrycie żałował, że nie żył tak, jak oni. Byłby tak samo biedny, ale przynajmniej mógłby sobie powiedzieć, że zabawiał się jak wielki pan. Jego historia była znacznie mniej efektowna i dużo bardziej przykra, i nie zamierzał się nią dzielić. Nie mógł też jednak po prostu powiedzieć kupcowi, żeby się odpierdolił. Bądź co bądź, zależało mu na tej robocie.

– Źle zainwestowałem – powiedział krótko.

*

– Nie – powiedział Trept i odsunął sakiewkę z pieniędzmi. – Mówiłem ci ostatnio, że mam dość tej zabawy z ratami i albo przywieziesz mi pełną sumę, albo zajmuję twoją ziemię. Nie rozumiesz po meekhańsku?

Aenys Blankowyk wpatrywał się w okrągłą, nijaką twarz szefa gildii. Zastanawiał się przy tym, dlaczego właściwie nic nie czuje, ani żalu, ani chęci, by rozkwasić komuś nos, tylko zmęczenie.

– Przecież widzisz, że się staram. Daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu i uzbieram, ile trzeba – poprosił i nawet w jego własnych uszach brzmiało to bezbarwnie.

Trept pochylił się nad biurkiem.

– Sam w to nie wierzysz, Blankowyk. Zapożyczyłeś się już u wszystkich krewnych i znajomych, do banku nawet cię nie wpuszczą. Nie uda ci się, chyba że masz w stolicy jeszcze jednego brata, który poratuje cię oszczędnościami. Masz jeszcze jednego brata? Nie? Tak myślałem. To koniec, Blankowyk. Jeszcze dziś idę do sądu po nakaz egzekucji.

– Trept. Daj mi jeszcze tydzień – Aenys wypowiadał słowa mechanicznie, tak, jak powtarza się zdania litanii, gdy nie liczy się już na odpowiedź bóstwa. – Tylko tydzień. O więcej nie proszę.

– Nie – dobitnie rzekł kupiec. – Obaj dobrze wiemy, że przez ten tydzień nic się nie zmieni. Odpowiadam za finanse gildii i nie mogę pozwolić na straty. Co najwyżej mogę ci dać robotę, kiedy już będzie po wszystkim. Co, Blankowyk, nie chciałbyś dla mnie popracować? Będziesz musiał jakoś zarabiać na życie, a ja nieźle płacę. Może nawet pozwoliłbym ci zostać na waszej ziemi…

Aenys zerwał się z krzesła, które przewróciło się z hukiem. Milczący strażnik, do tej pory stojący pod ścianą tak nieruchomo, że można by go niemal wziąć za posąg, sięgnął po broń i zrobił krok w przód, by zasłonić pracodawcę, jednak Aenys nie zaatakował.

– Chędoż się, Trept – burknął tylko.

– Bardzo chętnie – powiedział kupiec. Nie wydawał się ani trochę obrażony. – Ja przynajmniej mam z kim. Vinyan – zwrócił się do strażnika – odprowadź naszego gościa do drzwi.

– Nie trzeba. – Blankowyk odwrócił się na pięcie. – Sam pójdę.

– I dobrze. Powiedz braciom, że mogą już pomału pakować rzeczy, byle w granicach rozsądku. Gacie na zmianę i kawałek derki, to wszystko. Reszta klamotów należy już do gildii!

Aenys wyszedł z budynku szybkim, sprężystym krokiem, ale energii starczyło mu akurat na dojście do koniowiązu i odsupłanie wodzy. Kiedy sadowił się w siodle, znów czuł się tak, jakby wszystkie siły na niebie i ziemi próbowały go wgnieść w błoto. Bogowie, ależ był zmęczony.

Jechał powoli, właściwie należałoby powiedzieć, że się wlókł, a w uszach ciągle dźwięczały mu słowa Trepta. Szef gildii niestety miał rację. Aenys nie zdołałby uzbierać nawet ćwierci potrzebnej sumy, chyba że zacząłby wraz z braćmi rabować na gościńcach. To by nawet nieźle brzmiało, banda braci Blankowyków, pomyślał. Banda beznadziejnych bankrutów, poprawił się po chwili. Ile orgów kosztowały go interesy z gildią Trepta? Aenys nie był teraz w stanie policzyć, ale był dziwnie pewny, że gdyby zsumował wszystkie pieniądze, które udało mu się wycisnąć z folwarku, pożyczyć od znajomych i zebrać w rodzinie, uzbierałoby się na drugą posiadłość, ale nawet to nie wystarczyło, by ich uratować.

Aenys zaczął wspominać. Wszystko zaczęło się wtedy, kiedy ojciec zniedołężniał i formalnie przekazał mu ziemię jako najstarszemu synowi. Aenys postanowił zaryzykować. Chciał gospodarzyć po swojemu, marzyła mu się nowa rasa bydła i lepsze pastwiska. Poparł go młodszy brat, Aetan. Ten z kolei miał dość patrzenia, jak po sąsiedzku bogacili się ludzie, którzy nawet nie pochodzili z Lowen, podczas gdy oni, mieszkający tu z dziada pradziada, nie potrafili doprowadzić folwarku do stanu sprzed wojny. Zapomoga od władz, którą otrzymali, była żałośnie mała, odrabianie strat szło nieznośnie powoli. Bracia postanowili spróbować szybszej drogi. Ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że pożyczki to zło, ale przecież wszyscy wokoło brali kredyty i jakoś je spłacali, dlaczego jeden Aenys miałby ich unikać? Trept oferował bardzo korzystne warunki pod warunkiem, że dłużnik zobowiązał się szybko zwrócić pieniądze. Blankowykowie oddaliby w terminie co do orga, unikając zbójeckich procentów, gdyby nie pomór bydła. Aenys pamiętał, jakby to było wczoraj. Stał nad krowią padliną i chciało mu się płakać, ale najstarszemu z braci i w dodatku gospodarzowi nie wypadało, więc zamiast tego klął na zmianę po meekhańsku, dawryjsku i se-kohlandzku. Już wtedy przeczuwał, że nie zdoła zarobić nawet na odsetki, sprawa jest przesądzona i może co najwyżej odwlekać nieuniknione, ale ciągle się łudził, że może, że jakimś cudem… Głupiec. Powinien był wiedzieć, że nawet jeśli bogowie czynili cuda, to na użytek innych. Przecież nigdy nie potrafił ocalić tego, na czym najbardziej mu zależało. Nie zdołał obronić narzeczonej przed Se-kohlandczykami, nie potrafił prowadzić folwarku, nie nadawał się do niczego. Po co w ogóle chodził po świecie?

Do domu dotarł o zmierzchu, zmęczony, jakby przejechał pół Imperium, a nie kilka mil dzielących folwark od miasteczka. Wprowadził konia do stajni, rozsiodłał go, wytarł, nasypał mu obroku. Wszystkie czynności wykonywał dwa razy wolniej niż normalnie. Nie miał ochoty iść do domu i mówić braciom, co się stało.

– I co? – zabrzmiało od progu.

To Aetan nie mógł się doczekać wieści i sam poszedł do stajni.

– I gówno – odparł Aenys, nie patrząc na brata. – Nawet nie chciał moich pieniędzy. Powiedział, że ma dość zabawy z ratami i idzie do sądu po nakaz. Jak go znam, za parę dni zajmie naszą ziemię. Ma układ z sędzią.

Aetan zaniemówił. Zacisnął pięści.

– Skurwysyn – powiedział po dłuższej chwili, nie wiadomo, czy pod adresem sędziego, czy szefa gildii.

Aenys milczał.

– Przejadę się jeszcze po ludziach – rzucił Aetan. – Ktoś musi nam pomóc.

Aenys spojrzał na brata z politowaniem. Czy on naprawdę nie potrafił pojąć, że sprawa jest przegrana?

– Niby kto miałby nam pomóc, w jaki sposób i w imię czego? – spytał zmęczonym głosem. – Jesteśmy chędożonymi bankrutami, Aetan, wszyscy o tym wiedzą. W całej przeklętej prowincji nie ma nikogo, kto dałby nam złamanego orga, zrozum to nareszcie.

– Bo ty nie chcesz nic zrobić – rzucił ze złością Aetan. – Najchętniej byś usiadł i czekał na śmierć.

Tak, to by było dobre, pomyślał Aenys. Usiąść i czekać, albo jeszcze lepiej, wyjść jej naprzeciw. Zawiązać pętlę, przerzucić powróz przez belkę, odkopnąć krzesło. Trochę bólu i głupiej, odruchowej walki o oddech, i po wszystkim, dusza odchodzi do Domu Snu… ale nie. Nie, to niemożliwe. Żaden Blankowyk nie umarł na sznurze.

– Aerus nie wrócił? – spytał, by zmienić temat.

– A widzisz gdzieś jego konia? Lewka nigdy nie ma, kiedy mógłby się do czegoś przydać.

Poczucie winy ukąsiło Aenysa jak wściekła osa.

– Nie mów tak o nim – zaprotestował. – Wzięliśmy jego pieniądze.

– Łatwo zarobione – skwitował Aetan. – No powiedz, co on takiego robił w gwardyjskim pułku, w stołecznej prowincji, w czasie pokoju? Musztrował żołnierzy, podkręcał wąsa i jeździł w paradach przed cesarzem, a po służbie zabawiał znudzone meekhańskie damy. To myśmy harowali, ja, ty, Aegon, rodzice, dopóki mogli.

Rodzice, pomyślał Aenys. Osa użądliła jeszcze raz, ze zdwojoną siłą. Rodzice przebywali w gościnie u jego siostry Arvulii. Matce udało się tam wywabić ojca pod pretekstem, że powinni się nacieszyć nowo narodzoną wnuczką. Tak naprawdę chodziło o to, by chory na serce stary Blankowyk trochę odpoczął od całej sprawy. To, że ojciec, który nie znosił bezczynności i zawsze powtarzał, że wyśpi się po śmierci, w ogóle zgodził się na dłuższy wyjazd, dobitnie świadczyło o tym, jak było z nim źle. Wieści na pewno mu nie pomogą.

– Muszę do nich jutro jechać – powiedział Aenys. – Powiedzieć im, co się stało. Najlepiej by było, gdyby wcale nie wracali. Nie musieli na to patrzeć.

Musiał mieć naprawdę dziwny głos, bo Aetan się zaniepokoił.

– Dobrze się czujesz? Może jutro zostań w domu, pojadę sam albo wyślemy Aegona, a ty odpocznij.

Tak, odpocząć, pomyślał Aenys. Położyć się i więcej nie wstać.

– Nie, ja pojadę – powiedział na głos. – To moja wina i mój kamień. Nie zwalę go na cudze barki.

*

Folwark męża Arvulii wcale nie był duży. Prawdę mówiąc, Mihet Kadenyk posiadał mniej ziemi niż Blankowykowie, nawet w najlepszych latach nie uzyskiwał imponujących dochodów i musiał się nieźle głowić, skąd wziąć pieniądze na niezbędne inwestycje. Jakoś je jednak znajdował, bo budynki były regularnie malowane, ogrodzenia solidne, a zwierzęta zadbane. Sama Arvulia lubiła grzebać w ziemi. Siała warzywa, zioła i kwiaty, a za domem posadziła kilka drzewek wiśniowych, które nieźle sobie radziły mimo mało sprzyjających warunków, dawały już owoce i trochę cienia. Aenys musiał przyznać, że folwark szwagra już od paru lat prezentuje się dużo lepiej niż jego własny. Oto co znaczy czysta hipoteka i obecność prawdziwej gospodyni, pomyślał.

Dotarł do domu siostry krótko po południu, tuż po obiedzie. Latem o tej porze dzieciaki zwykle wylegiwały się pod wiśniami. Aenys zgadywał, że dziś też tam są i że towarzyszy im dziadek lub babcia, albo może oboje. Przeczucie go nie myliło. Już z daleka dostrzegł ojca rozpartego na ławie i oblężonego przez wnuki. Nadstawił uszu.

– Opowiesz nam, jak na folwark pradziadka napadli Pomiotnicy? – pytał młodszy z chłopców, sześcioletni Fintan.

– Nie, ja chcę posłuchać, jak pędziłeś bydło aż do Wessyrii! – protestował starszy, dziewięcioletni Davert.

– Obaj jesteście nudni i tyle! Ja chcę, żeby dziadek opowiedział, jak pojechał do Anduren na festyn na Święto Lata i poznał babcię! – krzyczała siedmioletnia Emean.

– Sama jesteś nudna, babcia opowiadała ci to już chyba z dziesięć razy i jeszcze ci mało? – protestował Davert.

– Ale dziadek nigdy nie mówił, a ja chcę poznać jego wersję!

Aenys przysłuchiwał się temu z bezpiecznego miejsca za rogiem domu. Wszyscy wydawali się tak szczęśliwi, że nie miał serca tego psuć, nie tak od razu. Sam też był zresztą ciekaw, którą historię wybierze ojciec. Stawiał na Pomiotników. Aenys przypomniał sobie, jak przed laty opowiadał to ich dziadek. Jako jedyny w rodzinie miał talent gawędziarza. Mówił ze swadą i obrazowo, może nawet aż za bardzo, bo Aerus, najmłodszy z rodzeństwa, tak się wystraszył dziadkowej opowieści, że prawie wlazł pod łóżko, za to Aegon tak się zapalił do tępienia Pomiotników, że chciał zostać Łowczym Pani Stepów. Upierał się przy tym, dopóki ojciec mu nie wytłumaczył, że do zakonu przyjmują głównie młodszych synów szlacheckich rodów i dzieciak hodowcy bydła nie ma tam czego szukać, a poza tym kapłani muszą być uczeni, zaś Aegon robi tyle byków w dyktandach, że gdyby je zamienić na prawdziwe, Blankowykowie byliby najbogatszą rodziną w Lowen. Aegon popłakał się wtedy jak jakaś baba, ale dał spokój i nigdy więcej nie wspominał o świątyni w Yerth. Ech, stare dzieje.

– Najpierw Pomiotnicy. Ostatecznie to wydarzyło się najpierw – zdecydował starszy pan po dłuższym namyśle. – Byłem wtedy niewiele większy od was, ale dobrze to pamiętam. Czegoś takiego nie sposób zapomnieć, zwłaszcza że całe lato było dość dziwne. Moja siostra Dalina, nie poznaliście jej, została później czarodziejką i zginęła w magicznym wypadku, bo jej wybuchło laboratorium, często miała koszmary, a kiedy się budziła, była jak w transie, powtarzała „idą po nas, pożrą nas”, a potem niczego nie pamiętała. Ojciec zatrudnił więcej stróżów nocnych w nadziei, że to ją uspokoi i przestanie nas wreszcie budzić po nocach. To nas ocaliło, bo bandyci nie wiedzieli o tej zmianie i nie zlikwidowali wszystkich wartowników na raz. Obudził nas krzyk stróża, to znaczy wszystkich oprócz mojej siostry, bo tamtej nocy jak raz spała jak kamień. Ojciec od razu poderwał wszystkich na nogi i do broni, a trzeba wam wiedzieć, że ten dwór, nie widzieliście go, Se-kohlandczycy spalili, był obronny. Normalne bandy z zasady nie atakują takich miejsc, zwłaszcza jeśli mieszkańcy zdążą podnieść alarm, ale Pomiotnicy to co innego, oni idą po krew i ofiary dla swoich panów, Niechcianych, i chroni ich czarna magia. Widziałem, jak szli. Było ich tylko siedmiu, ale każdy wart co najmniej czterech Jeźdźców Burzy. Nie umiem ich dobrze opisać. Niektórzy wyglądali jeszcze jak ludzie, ale inni…. Na uśmiech Szarowłosej, zobaczyć takiego na własne oczy to tak, jakby stanąć oko w oko z koszmarem. Najlepiej pamiętam dwóch, którzy szli na czele. Ojciec kazał szyć do nich z kuszy, ale groty się ich nie imały. Szli dalej, jakby byli w niewidzialnej zbroi, i osłaniali resztę. Wyobraźcie to sobie. Strzelasz do wroga, a on idzie dalej. Tego się nie da zapomnieć.

Umilkł i dość długo się nie odzywał, jakby przeżywał te wydarzenia na nowo.

– Na całe szczęście magia też ma ograniczenia – podjął wreszcie. – Magia Niechcianych też, a my mieliśmy nad drzwiami a’werth. Tamci nie byli w stanie rozwalić drzwi czarami, musieli je zwyczajnie rąbać, a to nie było takie proste. Przez ten czas jeden z naszych ludzi zdołał się wymknąć i sprowadzić pomoc. Akurat po sąsiedzku gościł wtedy wolny czaardan. Nasz sąsiad miał brata kha-dara, a że miał też święto rodzinne, zaprosił do siebie cały oddział, dwudziestu pięciu ludzi. Zdążyli trochę wypić, ale nie tyle, żeby nie byli w stanie się zebrać, przyjechali nam z odsieczą, a czas już był najwyższy. Udało się nam zabić czterech Pomiotników, ale trzej zdołali wejść do dworu i szli po moją siostrę, a ta dalej spała jak zabita. Nie wiem, po co im była potrzebna, czy rzeczywiście chcieli ją pożreć, czy złożyć Niechcianym w ofierze, w każdym razie gdy nadjechał czaardan, zostawili ją w spokoju, żeby stawić mu czoła. Kha-dar kazał strzelać bez ustanku i jego ludzie w końcu zabili te bestie. Podobno ktoś z czaardanu też znał się na czarach, ale się nam nie przyznał, co zrobił, a my nie pytaliśmy, bo to, co działa, i to, co legalne, to dwie różne rzeczy. Czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć.

Stary Blankowyk sapnął, odchrząknął.

– Następnego dnia przyjechał Łowczy Pani Stepów ze zbrojnymi Świątyni. Tropili tę bandę od dłuższego czasu, tylko się ździebko spóźnili. Łowczy wyjaśnił, że wśród Pomiotników zdarzają się Lann’howen, łowcy dusz, i że wloką ze sobą uwięzione duchy i to one odbijają groty, ale jeśli strzelać bez ustanku pod różnymi kątami, duchy nie zdążą, tak jest – sapnął. – Wtedy czaardan obronił nasz dwór. Obroniliśmy nasz dwór – powtórzył.

A my naszego nie obronimy, pomyślał Aenys i wyszedł zza węgła. Ojciec skończył opowieść, nie było powodu, żeby dłużej zwlekać.

– Witaj, ojcze – powiedział. – Cześć, dzieciaki.

– Wujek Aenys! – pisnęła Emean. – Przywiozłeś nam coś?

– Tylko wieści – odparł ze sztucznym spokojem. – Leć po mamę i niech któreś z was sprowadzi babcię.

– Ja po nią pójdę – zaoferował się Davert.

Najmłodszy nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, w końcu pobiegł za bratem.

Aenys spojrzał ojcu w oczy i już był pewien, że nie musi nic mówić. Stary Blankowyk wiedział, a przynajmniej się domyślał.

– Dzieciaków nie ma, a baby jeszcze nie przyszły – odezwał się ojciec. – Ty mi krótko powiedz, jak mężczyzna mężczyźnie. Nie udało się?

– Nie udało się. Próbowałem. Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem – cicho powiedział Aenys. – Trept już poszedł do sądu, na dniach dostanie nakaz egzekucji. Wybacz mi, jeśli potrafisz.

Starszy pan westchnął.

– Od dawna wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy. Taki widać nasz los. Mówisz, że poszedł do sądu?

– Miał to zrobić już wczoraj.

– Już wczoraj… – powtórzył ojciec. – A człowiek bez ziemi jest nikim.

Wstał i poszedł, a raczej powlókł się w stronę domu. Aenys nie próbował go zatrzymać, nie bardzo wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć, poza tym zobaczył nadchodzącą matkę i uznał, że najlepiej zostawić to jej. Źle to rozegrałem, pomyślał, może trzeba było od razu pójść do matki, ona przekazałaby mu to jakoś delikatniej. Tylko czy podobną rzecz da się w ogóle powiedzieć tak, żeby nie zabolało?

– Aenys? Stało się coś? – Między wiśnie weszła Arvulia z dzieciakami. – Nie mów, że Trept…

Pokrótce opowiedział jej przebieg ostatniej wizyty w miasteczku. Słuchała, nie przerywając, a jej pokryte bliznami policzki robiły się coraz czerwieńsze.

– Trept to kanalia, najgorszy rodzaj człowieka, gorszy chyba nawet od Pomiotników – wybuchła, gdy skończył mówić. – Gdyby to był Meekhańczyk, może bym jeszcze zrozumiała, bo to pazerna nacja i ciągle tylko liczą pieniądze, a w każdej fali osadników ze trzydzieści procent to łotry, ale on jest swój, z Lowen, i zrobił nam coś takiego. A żeby go pokręciło, a żeby go szlag trafił, a żeby go te ścierwa zza Amerthy na straży haremu postawiły, a żeby…

Wymyślała soczyście chyba z kwadrans. Aenys patrzył na nią zdziwiony, że siostra w ogóle tak potrafi. Wiedział, że jest na swój sposób odważna, na początku wojny sama pocięła sobie twarz, by zniechęcić Se-kohlandczyków, ale nigdy nie słyszał, by tak krzyczała i przeklinała. To ich starsza siostra Arawia potrafiła wrzeszczeć, aż drżały szyby w oknach. Nawet ojcu skakała do oczu.

– Znaczy się że wujka ek… eksmitują? – spytał Davert, na którym litania matki nie zrobiła większego wrażenia. – Wszystkich wujków? Wujka Aerusa też?

– Tak – niechętnie przyznał Aenys. – Wujka Aerusa też.

A jeśli prędko nie wróci z wyprawy, zrobią to zaocznie, dodał w myślach.

*

Aerus niespiesznie jechał ulicami Anduren. Kupiec, z którym dotarł do miasteczka, wypłacił mu wynagrodzenie i zaproponował następny kontrakt. Karawana miała wyruszyć za tydzień, kiedy handlarz zamknie już wszystkie sprawy, które miał do załatwienia w okolicy, i odbierze towar, na który czekał. Oznaczało to, że Aerus miał pieniądze, zapewnioną robotę i kilka dni wolnego, akurat tyle, żeby odwiedzić paru kamratów, zajrzeć do siostry i dowiedzieć się, czy urodziła następnego chłopca, czy dziewczynkę, i może jeszcze spotkać się z braćmi, choć to akurat nie bardzo mu się uśmiechało. Może jeszcze stoczy zaległy pojedynek z Sebastą, o ile znów się nie rozminą. Czy to w ogóle było normalne, żeby…

Rozmyślania przerwał mu czyjś śpiew.

_Słońce już wschodzi, budzi świat,_

_Już mi osiodłał konia brat,_

_Wstań i ty, siostro, i rozpal ogień,_

_Wyruszać mi już czas._

Śpiewak, jasnowłosy mężczyzna w wieku Aerusa, szedł pomału, podpierając się laską. Aerus uśmiechnął się, podjechał do głośnego przechodnia, zeskoczył z konia.

– A tobie co? – spytał. – Szaleju się najadłeś, Gebert, czy się upiłeś? Śpiewasz o wschodzącym słońcu, a minęło południe!

– Dopiero skończyłem pracę, jestem trzeźwy jak świnia – zaprotestował Gebert. – I doskonale wiem, co śpiewam i dlaczego. Dla mnie właśnie wzeszło słońce swobody. Ostatni dzień roku szkolnego!

Gebert-lyw-Taina zwany Kuternogą został ranny w jednej z potyczek podczas Długiego Pościgu. Zwolniony z armii wrócił do rodzinnego miasteczka, gdzie imał się różnych prac, aż w końcu dostał posadę woźnego w szkole miejskiej. Radził sobie nieźle, ale szczerze nienawidził tej roboty i często powtarzał, że dzieci należałoby lać już przy wejściu, bo nawet jeśli jeszcze niczego nie zmalowały, to na pewno coś kombinują. W wakacje czasem zaglądał do budynku, żeby postraszyć ewentualnych intruzów, przyciąć chabazie na podwórzu i przewietrzyć sale, ale większość czasu spędzał z kamratami, jeśli ci akurat nie mieli nic do roboty.

– Nawet nie wiedziałem, że dziś początek wakacji – powiedział Aerus.

– Ha, w stepie można stracić rachubę czasu. Coś ty w ogóle robił, gdy cię nie było? Nie powinieneś być teraz w Tirsie?

– Powinienem, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Jak zwykle uprzedził mnie kuzyn czyjegoś kuzyna. – Aerus omal nie splunął. – Na moje szczęście przez Tirsę przejeżdżał jeden kupiec bławatny, znajomy Ferlana. Zmierzał z prowincji centralnej do Anduren i akurat brakowało mu ludzi w eskorcie, bo dwóch strażników się rozchorowało i musieli zostać w zajeździe. Porządny człowiek, tylko trochę nerwowy.

– W drodze naprawdę było gorąco?

– Wyłącznie od słońca, a i to tylko przez parę dni. Raz wyglądało, że się na coś zanosi, ale okazało się, że to tylko Sebasta z czaardanem.

– Widziałem ich już, nieźle się obłowili. Mieliby się jeszcze lepiej, gdyby mogli sami zahandlować, zamiast odsprzedawać towar właścicielowi za jedną czwartą ceny.

– Wiesz, co naprawdę byłoby najlepsze? Dopaść bandę w momencie, gdy już opchnęła fanty paserowi, ale jeszcze nie zdążyła wydać pieniędzy. Zgodnie z prawem czaardan może zatrzymać całą gotówkę, jaką znajdzie przy bandytach.

– Najlepsze, ale niewykonalne – uznał Gebert. – Trzeba by operować w mieście, a to nie jest teren wolnych czaardanów. Ale dobrze kombinujesz – dodał po chwili. – Kalkulujesz prawie jak Meekhańczyk.

Mijali właśnie gospodę, z której dochodził zapach obiadu, więc skręcili tam niewiele myśląc. Aerus zostawił konia przy poidle obok budynku, po czym weszli do środka. Zamówili po porcji gulaszu z kaszą i piwo. Dobrze było wreszcie usiąść na ławie przy stole, dostać miskę i kufel. Meble i ceramika, znaki cywilizacji. Aerus pociągnął spory łyk piwa, otarł pianę z wąsów.

– Teraz ty mów. Działo się coś ciekawego, jak mnie nie było?

– A tak, kilka rzeczy – powiedział Gebert, jak się wydało Aerusowi, z pewnym wahaniem. – Na przykład Solten znów się zaciągnął.

– Solten? – zdziwił się Aerus. – Przecież on otworzył sklep. Pamiętam, jak się zarzekał, że prędzej w Konoweryn spadnie śnieg, niż on wróci do kaszy z wojskowego kotła.

– Zarzekanie zarzekaniem, a życie życiem. Przekonał się, że łatwiej sobie poradzić z tymi sukinsynami zza Amerthy, niż prowadzić interesy tutaj w Lowen. Źle wybrał miejsce, nie miał klientów, do tego jego wspólnik zaczął jakieś swoje kombinacje, i było po sklepie. Solten próbował potem znaleźć pracę, ale sam wiesz, jak z tym jest, kiedy człowiek potrafi tylko robić szablą i strzelać z łuku.

– Mógł iść do czaardanu. Neklan jest, jaki jest, ale do Soltena nic nie miał. Dogadaliby się.

– Pewnie, że Solten mógł to zrobić, ale powiedział, że jeśli już ma składać przysięgę, to na wierność Imperium. Dosłownie trzy dni temu zabrał się i pojechał do chorągwi. Nie dziwię mu się.

Gebert posmutniał. Aerus zamyślił się. Jeszcze rok temu zarzekał się podobnie jak wcześniej Solten. To, jak traktowano go w gwardii, sprawiło, że znielubił nie tylko własny pułk, ale i armię w ogóle. Teraz, po ostatnich przejściach z braćmi i niedoszłymi pracodawcami, coraz częściej łapał się na myśli, że może i dobrze by było przeprosić się z wojskiem. Tu, na pograniczu, służba była cięższa niż w centralnych prowincjach, za to znowu byłby wśród swoich.

– Kto wie, czy i ja nie wrócę do armii – powiedział na głos.

– Wróć, póki możesz – poradził Gebert. – Sam chętnie bym tak zrobił. Jestem pewien, że pomimo tej nogi biłbym się z konia tak samo dobrze, jak każdy inny, tylko co z tego. Oficerowie werbunkowi mają swoje instrukcje.

– Taki los – mruknął Aerus.

– Niech będzie, że los.

W gospodzie nagle zrobiło się głośno. Do właściciela podszedł chudy człowiek z kociołkiem na pałąku i zaczął się głośno domagać zupy jarzynowej. Sprawiał przy tym wrażenie, jakby był gotów ugotować obiad na kościach któregoś z gości.

– Oho, Dragan bierze obiad na wynos, znaczy, strażnicy miejscy znów trzymają kogoś w areszcie – powiedział Gebert.

– Zły jak szerszeń – skomentował Aerus.

– On zawsze jest zły. Imperialne kodeksy mówią jedno, prawo zwyczajowe plemion każe drugie, szef chce jeszcze czego innego, a obywatele robią, co mogą, żeby się nie dać złapać. Do rzyci taka robota.

Strażnik dostał tymczasem swoją zupę i miał się już zbierać do wyjścia, gdy dostrzegł Geberta. Skręcił ku niemu.

– Jak spotkasz Tarika, powiedz mu, że może już wracać do miasta – powiedział Dragan. – Tamten ozdrowiał na tyle, by złożyć zeznania, powiedział, że to był pojedynek. Jak mi nie wierzysz, możesz się przejść do zajazdu i zobaczyć go na własne oczy.

– A skąd pomysł, że wiem, gdzie jest Tarik? – spytał Gebert.

– Nie rżnij mi tu głupa, bo nie jestem w nastroju. Wszyscy wiedzą, że kiedy chodzi o weteranów, w Anduren nie ma lepiej poinformowanego człowieka. Ciesz się, że nie próbowałem cię oficjalnie przycisnąć.

– Cieszę się, cieszę, i jeśli spotkam Tarika, chociaż wcale go nie widuję, to mu przekażę. Dla kogo ta jarzynowa? – Gebert wskazał kociołek.

– Nie słyszałeś? Stara Reyha pobiła się z Katrą Barnam o miejsce na targowisku, przy okazji zniszczyły trzeci kram, miały zapłacić za szkody, ale żadna nie chce, więc musiałem obie przymknąć. Psiakrew, już bym wolał zawodowego mordercę. Jeszcze bab za kratkami nam brakowało, a żeby je…

Klnąc, poszedł ze swoją zupą. W gospodzie zaraz zrobiło się milej.

– Co Tarik znowu zrobił? – spytał Aerus.

– To, co zwykle, czyli pociął kogoś szablą. Nie wiem, o co chodziło, nie było mnie przy tym, słyszałem tylko, że poszło o dziewczynę. Podobno już znalazła sobie trzeciego.

Gebert dopił piwo, z zakłopotaniem spojrzał na Aerusa.

– No dobrze, mniejsza o Tarika i jego babę. Dość już odwlekania. Muszę ci w końcu powiedzieć, tylko, cholera, nie wiem, jak. Mam złe wieści.

Aenys, folwark, pomyślał Aerus.

– Mów.

– Twój brat był u Trepta, ale nic nie wskórał, Trept go wyrzucił i poszedł do sądu po nakaz. Wasza ziemia i wszystko, co na niej, przechodzi na własność gildii. Nie wiem, czy to dotyczy też twoich rzeczy, ale jeśli zostawiłeś w domu coś wartościowego, lepiej się pospiesz.

Aerus uśmiechnął się krzywo. Właściwie cały jego majątek stanowił kary ogier Guntur, kupiony jeszcze za gwardyjskich czasów, i to, co woził w jukach. W domu zostały tylko dokumenty, a z nich gildia i tak nie miałaby żadnego pożytku.

– A co z moimi braćmi? I co z rodzicami?

– Z tego, co słyszałem, twoi rodzice byli u Arvulii, więc chyba tam zostaną. Nie wiem zresztą, musisz sam sprawdzić.

Aerus zastanowił się chwilę.

– Jadę do siostry – zdecydował. – I tak wszyscy tam zjadą prędzej czy później.

A jeśli zostanę sam na sam z braćmi, chyba poleje się krew, dodał w myślach. Przecież zapewniali, że nie dojdzie do najgorszego, że pieniądze nie pójdą na marne. Zarzekali się, że… Głupcy, przeklęci przez wszystkich bogów, ale i ja nie byłem mądrzejszy. Z nas czterech tylko ja zobaczyłem trochę świata. Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej.

– Jedź – rzucił Gebert. – Naprawdę żałuję, że nie mam lepszych nowin.

*

Aerus dotarł na folwark Kadenyków pod wieczór. Jeszcze zanim wszedł do domu usłyszał głośny płacz siostry, dobiegający z okna bawialni. Zdziwił się trochę, bo nie przypuszczał, że Arvulia aż tak się przejmie majątkiem braci, ostatecznie miała już własną rodzinę, a na utratę folwarku zanosiło się co najmniej od roku. Nie docenił jej, jak widać. Poszedł za głosem i znalazł siostrę skuloną w fotelu. Mąż klęczał przy niej i próbował ją objąć.

– Już wiesz? – wykrztusiła na widok brata.

– Tak, Gebert-lyw-Taina mi powiedział.

– Ale skąd mógł wiedzieć? – zdziwiła się Arvulia.

– On chyba ma na myśli sprawę z Treptem – odezwał się Mihet. Wstał i odwrócił się twarzą do szwagra. – Nie wie, co jeszcze się wydarzyło.

Aerus zamarł. Oczywiście był idiotą. Arvulia niedawno rodziła, a nie miała przy sobie noworodka. Założył, że dziecko po prostu spało w innym pokoju, ale może umarło? Nie, wtedy raczej trzymałaby je w objęciach. Musiało chodzić o kogoś innego, pewnie o rodziców. Tak, oczywiście, że o nich, przecież Gebert mówił, że pojechali do Arvulii. Na pewno już się dowiedzieli, a oboje byli sterani i słabego zdrowia.

– Coś z ojcem? – spytał Aerus. – Czy z matką?

– Z ojcem – potwierdził Mihet. – Wydawało nam się, że dobrze zniósł wieści, powiedział tylko, że jest zmęczony. Poszedł do gościnnego pokoju, położył się i już nie wstał. Serce nie wytrzymało


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z uwag ogólnych:  
> 1\. W kanonie brak całościowego opisu cywilnego pogrzebu w tym zakątku Imperium. Coś wydedukowałam, coś zaczerpnęłam z realnie istniejących kultur, coś zmyśliłam, w każdym razie co złego to pewnie ja.  
> 2\. W kanonie nie jest też napisane, co dokładnie działo się w Lowen w czasie wojny i co wtedy robili bliscy Aerusa. Na dobrą sprawę żadna opcja mnie nie zadowala, ale na coś musiałam się zdecydować.  
> 3\. Różne procedury działają tu tak, jak autorka potrzebuje.  
> 4\. Pierwszy raz biorę na warsztat rodzinną dramę z taką liczbą bohaterów i obawiam się, że wyszedł festiwal niezręczności.  
> 5\. W sierpniu motywem przewodnim tekstów na akcję ma być dzieciństwo. No, jakieś dzieci się tu kręcą…  
> 6\. We wschodnich prowincjach można spotkać Wessyrczyków. Trzeba ich tylko umieć znaleźć.

Obudził go promień słońca, który padał przez źle zaciągniętą zasłonę prosto na jego twarz. Aerus niechętnie otworzył oczy. Pierwszym, co zobaczył, byli drewniani żołnierze wysokości dłoni, stojący na półce tuż przy łóżku. Figurki były tandetnie wykonane, farba oblazła z nich doszczętnie, ale ci, którzy reprezentowali Imperium, nosili niedawno uszyte płaszcze w odpowiednich kolorach. Na okryciu żołnierza Górskiej Straży wyhaftowano nawet coś, co przy dużej dozie dobrej woli można było uznać za łeb wessyrskiego owczarka. Muszę w końcu zapytać, czyje to dzieło, matki, Arvulii czy małej Emean, pomyślał Aerus. Trzeci raz budzę się w pokoju siostrzeńców z żołnierzykami przed nosem i zawsze wylatuje mi z głowy.

Miał powody, by zapominać o drobiazgach. Jako że posiadał najlepszego konia, ostatnie dwa dni spędził głównie w siodle. Rodzina postanowiła, że w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją pogrzeb odbędzie się na folwarku Kadenyków i będzie najskromniejszy, jak się da, ale pewne rzeczy po prostu należało zrobić. Kupić w miasteczku zapas świec, bo przy zwłokach powinno być stale jasno, żeby zmarły nie zgubił drogi do Domu Snu. Zajrzeć do świątyni Laal Szarowłosej, by złożyć ofiarę i wpisać ojca do księgi zgonów. Pojechać do drugiego miasteczka, gdzie mieszkała starsza siostra z rodziną, żeby ją zawiadomić. Poinformować sąsiadów i przyjaciół, którzy mieszkali w najbliższej okolicy, żeby przyjechali pożegnać się ze zmarłym, wypić kielich wódki i zjeść kawałek obrzędowego ciasta. Postarać się o trochę ciemnych ubrań przynajmniej na czas najgłębszej żałoby. Aerus dawno nie załatwiał tylu spraw i nie rozmawiał z tyloma ludźmi. Wszystkim powtarzał tę samą nowinę i za każdym razem brzmiała tak samo dziwnie.

Ojciec umarł. Aerus to wiedział, widział zwłoki, a jednak cały czas nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że grzebie obcego człowieka. Ojciec, którego pamiętał z dzieciństwa, był silnym, energicznym człowiekiem, najszczęśliwszym wtedy, kiedy miał coś do roboty. Nie złamała go nawet wojna, mimo że Se-kohlandczycy bezlitośnie eksploatowali podbite prowincje i ci, którym pozwolili żyć, musieli płacić tak wysokie podatki, że ich egzystencja niewiele się różniła od doli niewolników. Powtarzał, że to wszystko przeminie, kiedy wrócą meekhańskie pułki. Aerus tak bardzo nie mógł się ich doczekać, że w końcu postanowił uciec z domu i przekraść się na teren kontrolowany jeszcze przez siły imperialne, żeby się zaciągnąć do wojska. Ojciec przyłapał go na przygotowaniach. Nic wtedy nie powiedział, tylko go objął, choć nie miał tego w zwyczaju, i oczy mu dziwnie błyszczały. W jakimś sensie tamtego dnia pożegnali się na zawsze. Kiedy Aerus wrócił do domu dziesięć lat po wojnie, zastał steranego, przygaszonego mężczyznę, który wciąż pracował przy bydle i koniach, ale na jego twarzy zamiast dawnej dumy wiecznie malował się wyrzut. Nie znał tego człowieka, nie wiedział, jak go traktować, a zanim zdołał sobie z nim na nowo ułożyć relacje, brak pieniędzy wygnał go z domu. Nie zdążył z nim nawet porozmawiać przed śmiercią, choć tak niewiele brakowało. Gdyby się odrobinę pospieszył… Szlag by to.

– Stracona okazja – mruknął Aerus i zerwał się z łóżka.

Spojrzał na braci, dokwaterowanych tu na ostatnią noc przed ceremonią. Oni z kolei przez ostatnie dwa dni dzielili czas między przygotowania do pogrzebu a normalną pracę na folwarku. Z nimi też nie miał kiedy pomówić, ale to akurat było dobre, bo nie mieli sobie wiele do powiedzenia. Aerus chciał tylko przebrnąć przez ceremonie i godnie pożegnać ojca, nic więcej.

– Pobudka! – powiedział na tyle głośno, na ile wypadało w domu, w którym panowała żałoba. – Wstawać!

Aetan przekręcił się z brzucha na plecy.

– Zamknij się, to nie koszary – burknął, ale wylazł spod koca.

Aegon bez słowa podniósł się z rozłożonego na podłodze posłania. Aerus pochylił się nad łóżkiem Aenysa, pewny, że trzeba go będzie dobudzić, ale zobaczył, że jego najstarszy brat ma otwarte i podkrążone oczy. Najwyraźniej nie spał od dłuższego czasu, bardzo możliwe, że wcale nie zmrużył oka. Przez ostatnie trzy dni postarzał się co najmniej o pięć lat.

Mycie, golenie, ubieranie, właściwie bez słowa. Bracia zeszli do bawialni, gdzie siedział już Mihet Kadenyk. Brakowało drugiego szwagra, Margusa Talwoja, ale i on nie kazał na siebie długo czekać. Szybkim krokiem wszedł do bawialni i jako jedyny sprawiał wrażenie, że mu się spieszy. Cóż, ludzie interesu lubili powtarzać, że czas to pieniądz, a Talwoj przecież był kupcem. Sprzedawał materiały budowlane.

Mihet wyjrzał przez okno, krytycznie przyjrzał się niebu. Aerus poszedł w jego ślady. Nie, nie będzie padało, zapowiada się jasny, może nawet zbyt upalny dzień. Nie ma co zwlekać.

– Chyba już czas – powiedział Mihet, bo ktoś w końcu musiał to powiedzieć.

– Czas – przyznał Aenys.

W sześciu przeszli przed dom, do namiotu, w którym na marach spoczywały zwłoki ojca owinięte w białe płótno. Tylko twarz ciągle była odsłonięta. Zgodnie z miejscową tradycją w ostatnią noc przed pogrzebem przy zmarłym powinny na zmianę czuwać wyłącznie kobiety. Teraz, o poranku, zebrały się wszystkie, żeby odmówić ostatnie modlitwy i go ostatecznie pożegnać. Najbliżej głowy przycupnęła matka, otępiała i półprzytomna ze zmęczenia. Czuwała przy mężu również dwie poprzednie noce i trzeba było ją niemal siłą zmieniać na posterunku i pakować do łóżka, bo na wszelkie perswazje odpowiadała, że i tak nie może zasnąć. Po obu stronach starszej pani usadowiły się jej córki, Arvulia Kadenyk i Arawia Talwoj. Przy nogach dziadka ulokowała się siedemnastoletnia Darlena, córka Arawii, dorodna dziewczyna o płowych włosach i rumianych policzkach. Co jakiś czas wychylała się i z niepokojem zerkała na babcię. Przy wejściu do namiotu usiadła jeszcze jedna kobieta, służąca Kadenyków, umieszczona tu tylko po to, żeby asysta była liczniejsza. Brakowało synowych. Jakoś tak wyszło, że żaden z braci się nie ożenił. Biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację, może i dobrze.

– Nastał świt, pora otrzeć łzy – Aegon wypowiedział zwyczajową formułę. Aerus przypomniał sobie, że trzeci brat zawsze lubił obrzędy i modlitwy, czasami zastępował w nich ojca, nic dziwnego, że i teraz przewodniczył ceremonii. – Czas złożyć zmarłego w ziemi.

Na przekór słowom syna matka zaczęła płakać i zawodzić „w ziemi, w jakiej ziemi?”. Arvulia, również bardzo przejęta i zapłakana, objęła matkę, po chwili Arawia zrobiła to samo. Po twarzy staruszki wciąż płynęły łzy, ale umilkła. Szlochając patrzyła, jak Aenys zakrywa twarz ojca i jak synowie i zięciowie podnoszą mary i przenoszą je na wóz. Teraz to mężczyźni mieli się zająć grzebaniem zwłok. Mihet szedł przy koniu. Miejsce to normalnie przypadało najstarszemu synowi, ale skoro stary Blankowyk miał spocząć wśród przodków zięcia, Aenys ustąpił. Bracia ustawili się po obu stronach wozu. Aegon znikł na chwilę, by zabrać z dworu klatkę z gołębiem. Aerus w pierwszej chwili się zdziwił, potem skarcił się w duchu. Oczywiście. Zbyt długo siedziałem na rdzennych meekhańskich ziemiach, pomyślał.

Wóz poskrzypywał cicho. Powiał wiatr i poluźnił płótna, więc Aerus, który zauważył to pierwszy, kazał Mihetowi wstrzymać konia i nachylił się, by poprawić tkaninę. Dziwne, ale dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na charakterystyczny zapach, nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym. Ostatnie dni były chłodne jak na tę porę roku, a między ubranie zmarłego a całun włożono pęki ziół, ale upływ czasu zrobił swoje.

– Już? – spytał Mihet.

– Już.

Szli dalej. Aerus zaczął się zastanawiać, jak jego krewne zniosły trupią woń podczas czuwania, zwłaszcza Darlena. Panny, również te z pogranicza, bywają delikatne. Mimo woli zaczął wspominać czasy, gdy niemal codziennie miał do czynienia ze zwłokami. Martwi, nawet w stanie zaawansowanego rozkładu, szybko przestali robić na nim wrażenie. Dużo gorzej było trafić na rodaków, których Se-kohlandczycy wzięli żywcem i zabawili się z nimi po swojemu. Aerus widywał ludzi poprzybijanych do wrót ich własnych stodół, wbitych na pale albo wykorzystanych jako cele ćwiczebne, zmaltretowanych tak, że prosili tylko o dobicie. Przeszedł cały szlak bojowy Pierwszej Konnej, walczył w bitwie o Meekhan, Serentay i podczas Długiego Pościgu, mógł sobie powiedzieć, że pomścił zabitych i okaleczonych, ale nie zapomniał. W porównaniu z tym zwykły cywilny pogrzeb w czasach pokoju, nawet najbliższej osoby, był… nie znajdował dobrego słowa. W jakimś sensie kojący.

Dotarli na miejsce, do zakątka folwarku, który służył jako cmentarz. Dzień wcześniej Mihet zadbał o to, by jego ludzie wykopali grób, przywieźli trochę dodatkowej ziemi, żeby kopiec był bardziej okazały, i zostawili tu sprzęt. Teraz czterech Blankowyków ostrożnie zdjęło ciało ojca z wozu i położyło je przy grobie. Aegon odchrząknął.

– Zebraliśmy się tu, by pożegnać naszego ojca, teścia i dziadka, Dareusa Blankowyka. Przeżył na tym świecie sześćdziesiąt dziewięć lat, w większości wypełnionych pracą na folwarku, który był całym jego życiem. Czterdzieści pięć lat przeżył w małżeństwie z jedną kobietą, Adaletą z rodu Wezelojów. Miał z nią sześcioro dzieci, dwie córki i czterech synów. Córki wydał za porządnych ludzi. Doczekał się sześciorga wnuków. Zły los sprawił, że nie pozostawił po sobie na świecie nic więcej. Dziś spocznie w ziemi, na której gospodarzy jego zięć, i jeśli los pozwoli, kiedyś będzie gospodarzył wnuk. Dobra ziemia, będą go tu pamiętać…

Głos mu się załamał. Po chwili Aegon się opanował, ale nie ciągnął przemowy.

– Żegnamy cię, ojcze. Odejdź jasną drogą – powiedział po prostu.

Wspólnymi siłami złożyli ciało w grobie i zasypali go. Pracowali, dopóki nie zużyli całej dostępnej ziemi i nie usypali sporego kopca. Wówczas Aegon sięgnął do klatki i stanął nad grobem z gołębiem w wyciągniętych rękach.

– Do ciebie się zwracamy, Odźwierny Domu Snu. Jeśli dusza naszego ojca zgubiła się i błądzi gdzieś w świecie, wyślij swoje ptaki, by zabrały ją, gdzie jej miejsce, i zatroszcz się o nią.

Jednym ruchem skręcił gołębiowi kark, poczekał, aż przestanie się miotać, i położył martwego ptaka przy grobie, od strony nóg. Odźwiernym składano w ofierze różne rzeczy, od ciasta z miodem przez żywe stworzenia po srebro, bo nie było zgody co do tego, jakie dary najbardziej lubią. Kapłani, jeśli w ogóle o nich mówili, to po to, by napiętnować kult. Zwłaszcza na rdzennych meekhańskich ziemiach powtarzali, że Odźwierni nie są bogami i nie godzi się oddawać im czci, a czasem wręcz negowali ich istnienie i wyśmiewali składanie im ofiar jako barbarzyński zabobon. Wschód wiedział swoje. Duchy są takie same, jak żywi, to znaczy nie zawsze robią to, co dla nich dobre. Niektóre kurczowo czepiają się świata, szukają kogoś obdarzonego Mocą, kto je dostrzeże, da im namiastkę życia i pozwoli działać, nawet jeśli miałyby to przypłacić nieszczęściem i niewolą. Potrzebują kogoś, jakiejś potężnej istoty, która pociągnie je we właściwym kierunku, a ona z kolei potrzebuje wyznawców i modlitw. Aerus wierzył, że jego ojciec po śmierci pozostał tak samo obowiązkowy jak za życia i bez ociągania i targów poszedł do Domu Snu, mimo to powtórzył słowa brata. Tak należało.

A potem nastała ta chwila, gdy na cmentarzu nie ma już nic do zrobienia ani do powiedzenia. Umarli zostają we własnym towarzystwie, żywi muszą wrócić do żywych, choćby nie czekało ich tam nic dobrego.

– Zostaniecie z Arawią na kolacji? – spytał Mihet, gdy zostawili już cmentarz za plecami.

Znów szli pieszo. Teoretycznie mogliby już usiąść na wozie, ale nikt tego nigdy nie robił. Nie wypadało.

– Chętnie, ale nie możemy – odpowiedział Margus. – Mówiłem ci wczoraj, że Estor wyjechał w interesach i pewnie jeszcze nie wrócił, w składzie zostali pomocnicy, nie zostawię ich samych na jeszcze jeden dzień.

– Jak wam w ogóle idzie? – zainteresował się Mihet.

– A różnie, ale ostatnio zrobiło się ciekawie. Zacząłem handlować z Hearysami.

– Z Hearysami? – zdziwił się Aerus. – A co oni mogą od ciebie kupować? Przecież to koczownicy. Zaczęli tynkować jurty?

– Prawie. Wyobraź sobie, że coraz więcej Hearysów zakłada stałe osady, tam im się podoba imperialny styl życia. Oczywiście nie mają o niczym pojęcia…

Margus rozgadał się o hearyskich budowniczych, dostawach wapna, cenach belek z olekadzkiej dębiny i wozach do transportu ciężkich ładunków, które zamówił u Verdanno. Aerus wkrótce przestał go słuchać, mimo że sam zadał pytanie. Spojrzał na drugą stronę wozu, na braci. Z twarzy Aegona trudno było cokolwiek wyczytać. Aetan był tak samo poirytowany, jak zwykle. Aenys szedł przygarbiony, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię, i wydawał się dziwnie nieobecny, jakby już kroczył ścieżką do Domu Snu.

*

Żałobnicy zasiedli do czegoś, co ze względu na porę mogło uchodzić za bardzo późne śniadanie, a ze względu na dobór potraw za wczesny obiad. Rosół z kluskami, jakieś mięso, duszone warzywa. Jeśli chodziło o Aenysa, równie dobrze mógłby jeść wodziankę albo zupę z brukwi, jaką ponoć dostawali skazani na ciężkie roboty. Wszystko miało dla niego smak zeschniętej trawy.

– Kiedy wyszliście z obejścia, mama poszła się w końcu położyć – opowiadała Arvulia.

– Dobrze się czuje? – spytał Aegon.

– Nic jej nie dolega, przynajmniej nie fizycznie, jeśli o to pytasz, po prostu opadła z sił.

– Powinna się wysypiać – orzekła Arawia. – Mamy w Ygden zdolnego aptekarza, robi świetne krople na uspokojenie. Szlag, mogłam od razu spakować, nie pomyślałam… Trudno. Przyślę, jak tylko wrócimy do domu.

– Naprawdę nie trzeba…

– Trzeba, trzeba, od czego masz starszą siostrę? Nie zostawię cię z tym samej.

– Moglibyśmy wziąć babcię do siebie – wyrwała się Darlena.

– Babcia spędziła całe życie na folwarku, byłoby jej trudno przyzwyczaić się do miasta – szybko odparła jej matka.

– To prawda – Arvulia skrzywiła się, ale pokiwała głową. – Tu będzie jej lepiej. Zawsze żałowała, że u siebie w folwarku nie ma wiśni.

– A wy? – Margus zwrócił się do szwagrów. – Dokąd pójdziecie? Jaki macie plan?

Aenysowi przypomniało się, jak dawno temu to ich ojciec zadawał kandydatowi na zięcia to samo pytanie. Margus był wtedy pomocnikiem kupca, chudym i biednym jak aherska mysz, i ojciec krzyczał, że prędzej wyda córkę za jakiegoś dzikiego Wehrenga czy Myngona, niż za takiego gołodupca. Arawia w końcu uciekła z domu, żeby wziąć ślub, czym rozgniewała ojca jeszcze bardziej, bo do czego to podobne, żeby panna z dobrego domu wychodziła za mąż jak banitka. Długo nie chciał ich wpuścić za próg, a teraz ten tu siedzi z zadowoloną miną. Wygrał.

– Najpierw musimy domknąć sprawę folwarku – powiedział Aenys.

– Trept ma już nakaz egzekucji? – spytał Margus.

– Kiedy go ostatnio widziałem, wybierał się do sądu.

– To pójdzie szybko – orzekł Margus. – Przyjedź do mnie, kiedy już będzie po wszystkim. Nic jeszcze nie obiecuję, ale może się zdarzyć, że będę potrzebował nowego pomocnika. Przyjmę któregoś z was i popytam o pracę dla reszty.

Aetan przestał jeść i ze złością patrzył na Talwoja.

– Będziemy zobowiązani – odparł Aenys. Słowa smakowały żółcią.

Aetan rzucił łyżkę na stół.

– Przestań się płaszczyć, Aenys – powiedział dobitnie. – A ty nie udawaj dobroczyńcy, Margus. Co zrobiłeś, kiedy Aenys przyjechał do ciebie ostatnim razem?

– Pożyczyłem wam tyle, ile wtedy mogłem – zaprotestował Margus. – I nawet nie liczyłem, że kiedykolwiek oddacie.

– Chciałeś, żebyśmy sprzedali ziemię.

– Bo to było najmądrzejsze, co mogliście wtedy zrobić – odparł poirytowany Margus. – Ta umowa była na granicy lichwy, tak skonstruowana, żeby was dorżnąć procentami. Gdybyście się mnie zawczasu poradzili, powiedziałbym, żebyście w ogóle nie brali pieniędzy od Trepta, bo nawet u nas w Ygden wiedzą, co on potrafi, ale skoro już wdepnęliście w gówno, trzeba było się jak najszybciej wycofać, a nie brnąć dalej, aż wpadliście po uszy.

Dzieci, które jadły przy niskim stole w drugim pokoju, zajrzały przez uchylone drzwi.

– Dajcie dziś spokój – powiedział Mihet pod adresem szwagrów.

– Mieliśmy się po prostu poddać? – oburzył się Aegon.

– A co zyskaliście uporem? – spytał Margus. – I tak puścił was w samych onucach!

– Nikt nie oddaje ziemi po dobroci! – Aetan też podniósł głos.

– Niektórzy to robią, jeśli mają trochę oleju w głowie!

Gdzieś w głębi domu zapłakało dziecko. Arvulia poderwała się z krzesła, ale nie wyszła z pokoju. Miała taką minę, jakby nie wiedziała, kogo ratować.

– Sugerujesz, że jesteśmy głupcami, Margus? – spytał Aetan.

– A co, może nie mam racji?

– Jeszcze słowo i…

Aerus wstał nagle.

– Dość! – Zabrzmiało to jak świst szabli.

Aenys odruchowo się wyprostował i wciągnął brzuch jak musztrowany żołnierz, potem się zreflektował i ze zdumieniem spojrzał na młodszego brata. Nie znał go takiego.

– Dosyć tego – powiedział Aerus. – To nie czas ani miejsce, i to, co moi bracia zrobili z naszą ziemią, to nie twoja rzecz.

– Ty ich jeszcze bronisz? – zdziwił się Margus.

– To nie czas ani miejsce – powtórzył Aerus. – W tym domu są dzieci.

Z głębi domu dobiegał teraz płacz dziecka i śpiew opiekunki.

– Właśnie. W tym domu są dzieci – burknęła Arvulia i ruszyła wreszcie w stronę drzwi. – Muszę teraz iść do małej, niania nie da sobie z nią rady.

– Takie maluchy nic nie rozumieją, ale wszystko czują – odezwała się Arawia. – Pamiętam, jak raz Estor…

Zaczęła coś opowiadać bez ładu i składu, byle zagadać ciszę. Najstarszy Blankowyk nie słuchał siostry, w uszach ciągle dźwięczały mu słowa jej męża. Trzeba było się jak najszybciej wycofać, a nie brnąć dalej, aż wpadliście w gówno po uszy. Aenys przypomniał sobie tamtą wizytę. Wtedy był wręcz oburzony poradą. Dziś wiedział więcej, ale i tak się nie zgadzał. Sprzedać folwark, tak po prostu? Jedynie kupiec może powiedzieć coś podobnego. Dla takich jak Margus liczy się tylko obrót, zysk, nie przywiązują się do tego, czym handlują. Dla tych, którzy żyją z ziemi, sprawa przedstawia się inaczej. Gdybyśmy się jej nie trzymali, ojciec chyba by nas pozabijał i miałby rację, pomyślał Aenys. Postępowaliśmy, jak należało…

I zawiedliśmy. Ja zawiodłem.

– Nie mogę jej odłożyć, bo zaraz płacze. – Do jadalni zajrzała Arvulia z dzieckiem na ręku.

Po chwili wahania weszła do środka i usiadła przy stole. Małej to nie przeszkadzało, gościom także nie.

– Do kogo ona jest podobna? – Arawia pochyliła się nad blatem. – Wczoraj mi się wydawało, że bardziej do Miheta, teraz myślę, że przypomina ciebie, jak byłaś malutka.

– Nie wiem, nie mogę tego pamiętać. Moim zdaniem Seyda to wykapany tata.

Zaczęła się rozmowa o tym, kto do kogo jest podobny, rwana, toczona na siłę, ale przynajmniej pokojowa, jeśli nie liczyć dziecięcych zabiegów o uwagę. Trójka małych Kadenyków uznała, że skoro ich mała siostra może być w jadalni, to oni też. Jakoś nikt ich nie przeganiał. Chłopcy przykleili się do ojca, Emean przylgnęła do kuzynki. Darlena odpowiadała na jej szczebiotanie, ale nie spuszczała oka z maleństwa na rękach Arvulii. Minę miała dość dziwną.

– Musimy już jechać – powiedziała wreszcie Arawia.

– Nie zostaniecie do jutra? – spytała Arvulia, ale było widać, że robi to wyłącznie z obowiązku.

– Przecież ci mówiłam, że nie możemy – odparła jej siostra. – Darlena, chodź, idziemy się przebrać.

Dziewczyna niechętnie podniosła się zza stołu.

– Ciągle spodnie i spodnie, jak u koczowników… – wymruczała, wychodząc z pokoju.

– Masz już w domu dorosłą pannę, Margus – stwierdził Mihet, kiedy kobiety znikły w głębi domu. – Może niedługo spotkamy się na przyjemniejszej uroczystości?

Talwoj skrzywił się, jakby zjadł coś kwaśnego.

– Weź nawet nie wspominaj…

– A czemu? – Arvulia mimo widocznego zmęczenia okazała zainteresowanie.

Margus sapnął.

– Może nie powinienem, ale w końcu jesteście rodziną, to wam powiem. Darlena poznała jednego chłystka z łącznikami w nazwisku, osadnika spod Gór Krzemiennych, i zrobiła się bardziej meekhańska od samego cesarza – wyjaśnił niechętnie. – Mam nadzieję, że jej to przejdzie, bo przecież to czyste wariactwo. Niewiele brakowało, a zaczęłaby jeździć konno po damsku, na szczęście nikt u nas nie robi takich siodeł. Damskie siodło tu na Wschodzie, na litość Szarowłosej…

– A kandydat na zięcia chociaż sensowny? – spytała Arvulia.

– Mogłaby trafić lepiej, ale najgorszy też nie jest. Na razie gram srogiego ojca. Nie ma się co spieszyć z błogosławieństwem, młodym dobrze zrobi, jak się trochę pomartwią.

– Chyba że nie będą czekać na twoją zgodę i zrobią tak, jak wy kiedyś – zauważyła Arvulia.

– Czyli jak? – chciała wiedzieć Emean, ale została zignorowana.

– Wtedy uznam, że to kara za nasze grzechy – niecierpliwie powiedział Margus. Potem nagle zwrócił się do Aenysa. – Posłuchaj, nie chcę, żebyśmy się rozstali w gniewie. Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem. Sam wiem, jak trudno jest wszystko rzucić i zaczynać od nowa. Kiedy wybuchła wojna, akurat awansowałem na wspólnika. Gdybym był sam na świecie, chyba bym się nie ruszył, chociaż wiedziałem, że Se-kohlandczycy mogą mi wystrugać pal z moich własnych belek, ale miałem już żonę i małe dzieci, nie mogłem ryzykować. Wzięliśmy tylko tyle, ile zdołaliśmy unieść. Myślałem wtedy, że wszystko stracone, tymczasem okazało się, że to było najlepsze, co mogło mnie spotkać. Mojego byłego szefa powiesili za kolaborację i to jeszcze zanim do Lowen dotarła Pierwsza Konna, za to ja byłem czysty jak łza i zdążyłem poznać kogo trzeba. Raz dwa się odkułem i wy też jeszcze możecie.

Akurat, pomyślał Aenys. Mówisz tak, bo to jedna z rzeczy, które mówi się bankrutom, puste słowa wypowiadane po to, by mówiący poczuł się lepiej. Czy ktoś, kto w moim wieku zaczyna od zera, może jeszcze do czegoś dojść?

– Spróbujemy – powiedział zwięźle. – I ja przepraszam, wiesz, za co.

Do jadalni weszły Arawia i Darlena. Obie zamieniły sute spódnice na spodnie, obie miały też łucznicze ochraniacze na przedramionach. Za nimi do pokoju wślizgnęła się babcia. Drzemka dobrze jej zrobiła, bo zdołała się nawet uśmiechnąć.

– Już uciekacie? – spytała Arawię.

– Mówiłam ci wcześniej, że chcemy dotrzeć do Ygden przed nocą.

Wszyscy wyszli przed dom. Nastąpiła seria pożegnalnych uścisków dłoni i siostrzanych pocałunków i w końcu Talwojowie wyjechali w towarzystwie dwóch strażników, którzy spędzili cały czas w czeladnej i niecierpliwie czekali, aż pracodawca wyruszy.

– Taka sama świnia jak Trept – burknął Aetan, gdy goście oddalili się na przyzwoitą odległość. Aegon miał taką minę, jakby myślał dokładnie to samo. – Gildia z Ygden też by niejednego przewiozła, tylko że u nich sędzia orzeka według kodeksu, nie po znajomości.

– Nie przesadzaj. Nie wierzę, by Margus był taki jak Trept – zaprotestował Mihet.

Aetan mruknął coś w odpowiedzi.

– Chyba też będziemy się zbierać? – Aegon zwrócił się do Aenysa. – Nasz majątek też został na łasce jednego pomocnika. Jeszcze przyjadą rabusie i rozkradną – dodał z krzywym uśmiechem.

W normalnych warunkach zgodziłby się z bratem, tylko że to nie był normalny dzień. Aenys wyobraził sobie dom, do którego ojciec już nie wróci, zrujnowany, pusty folwark, w którym nie było już nawet gosposi, i zachciało mu się wyć. Jeszcze godzinę z dala od tego gówna, pomyślał. Tylko godzinę. Na tyle chyba zasłużyłem.

– Chciałbym się na moment położyć, jeśli pozwolicie.

Odpowiedziały mu zatroskane spojrzenia. No tak, oczywiście, ojciec też powiedział, że musi tylko odpocząć, i w ogóle nie wstał. Aenys uśmiechnął się gorzko. Niepotrzebnie się o niego boją, nie jest starym Blankowykiem, jeszcze na nic nie choruje. Tak łatwo się nie wywinie.

– Tylko na chwilę – powiedział znużonym głosem.

– Oczywiście, odpocznij – zgodziła się Arvulia. – Przecież i tak zdążycie. Sama też chyba tak zrobię. Muszę w końcu położyć Seydę…

Poszła do domu, nie czekając na czyjąkolwiek odpowiedź. Aenys poczłapał za siostrą. Słyszał, jak za jego plecami reszta zastanawia się na głos, czy lepiej pójść do jadalni, czy do sadu, i decyduje na sad.

– Ale ty pójdziesz ze mną – powiedziała matka i wzięła Aerusa pod rękę.

*

Usiedli we dwójkę w jadalni. Matka wyglądała teraz na spokojniejszą i silniejszą niż o świcie. Nie chciała obiadu, ale kazała sobie przynieść chleba z twarogiem i miodem i zjadła sporą kromkę. Zawsze tak reagowała w kryzysie, przypomniał sobie Aerus. Płakała aż do wyczerpania, a potem jadła miód albo konfitury, jeśli były, i wolniej lub szybciej wracała do życia. Może dla niej najgorsze już minęło.

– Nie powinnaś się znów położyć? – spytał Aerus na wszelki wypadek.

– Nie. Jeśli to zrobię, już nie zasnę w nocy, a wolałabym nie leżeć w ciemnościach z otwartymi oczami. Człowiek ma wtedy wrażenie, że mrok próbuje go zadusić…

Aerus pomyślał, że matka znów zacznie płakać, i objął ją niezgrabnie. Jakoś zdołała się opanować.

– Poza tym chciałabym się tobą nacieszyć, synku – dodała już spokojniej. – Zawsze wpadasz do domu jak po ogień i znów musisz jechać.

– Cóż, taka praca – skwitował.

– Miewałeś się lepiej…

– Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Nie wracajmy już do tego.

Na jej wargach pojawił się smutny uśmiech.

– Ojciec był dumny, że służyłeś w gwardyjskim pułku, wiesz? – powiedziała nieoczekiwanie.

Aerus nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Poszedł na wojnę, bo tak było trzeba, ale nie przypuszczał, że ojciec pochwalał jego późniejsze decyzje. Ba, sądził raczej, że było odwrotnie.

– Dumny? Ojciec? Ze mnie? – spytał. – Jesteś pewna?

– Całkowicie. Pamiętam, jak doszły nas wieści, że awansowałeś na porucznika i że zostajesz na kontrakcie. Ojciec chwalił się każdemu, kto chciał słuchać, i przysięgam, urósł przy tym przynajmniej o pięć cali.

Pokręcił głową.

– Nie miałem pojęcia. Wydawało mi się, że ojciec miał do mnie żal, że mnie tak długo nie było. Że nie pomagałem.

– Wtedy miał już żal do wszystkich, a najbardziej chyba do siebie. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że przepisał folwark na Aenysa i dopuścił do interesów z Treptem. Do tego nie mógł znieść, że już nie ma siły, że robota nie idzie mu jak dawniej. Był z ciebie dumny – powtórzyła. – Zrobiłeś karierę jak na chłopaka z prowincji.

Uśmiechnął się gorzko.

– Kariera – mruknął. – Podczas Długiego Pościgu dochrapałem się porucznika i od tej pory nie awansowałem nawet o pół stopnia. Myślałem, że to kwestia czasu, ale było coraz gorzej. Starzy towarzysze odchodzili ze służby, a ich miejsce w gwardii zajmowali synalkowie hrabiów i baronów. To oni zaczęli nadawać ton w pułku, to oni awansowali, chociaż nigdy nie widzieli Se-kohlandczyka na oczy. Ani się obejrzałem, jak musiałem salutować tym smarkatym paniczykom. Rzeczywiście, kariera w sam raz dla prowincjusza.

– Tak już działa ten kraj – westchnęła matka. – Nie każdy może być Laskolnykiem.

Tym razem parsknął.

– Być Laskolnykiem? Mamo, to, co mówisz, to… Ech, nieważne, tego się nie da wytłumaczyć cywilowi. Drugiego takiego generała nie ma i nie będzie – stwierdził energicznie. – Nie, mamo, dobrze wiedziałem, na ile mnie stać. Nawet w najśmielszych marzeniach widziałem się co najwyżej w stopniu pułkownika. Realnie miałem szansę na kapitana, awans należał mi się jak koniowi obrok, ale go nie dostałem i nie zanosiło się. Wolałem odejść.

– Laskolnyk nie mógł czegoś z tym zrobić? Bo pewnie nie ty jeden miałeś taki problem.

– Mamo, to nie jest takie proste. On też ma swoje kłopoty, wrogów politycznych. Ci z Rady Pierwszych nie mogą ścierpieć, że barbarzyńca znad Amerthy został generałem i jednym z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi cesarza. Niby szlachta, a rzucają w człowieka gównem i liczą, że coś się przylepi. Mówię ci, stolica to kłębowisko żmij. Arystokraci, gildie magów, hierarchowie świątyń, wiele stronnictw, każde ciągnie w swoją stronę. Nawet imperator nie może działać tak swobodnie, jak by chciał.

– Nawet imperator – powtórzyła ze zdziwieniem. – Nawet on?

– Tak. Nawet Kregan-ber-Arlens.

– W takim razie w stolicy naprawdę musi być strasznie – powiedziała z namysłem. – A tu, we własnym domu, niewiele lepiej…

Zgadywał już, do czego zmierza.

– Mamo…

– Wiem, masz żal – przerwała mu – i wiem, że to trudne, ale spróbujcie chociaż rozmawiać. Już dość nieszczęścia – dodała i brzmiała tak, jakby znów miała się rozpłakać. – Nie zniosę tego, że moi chłopcy patrzą na siebie wilkiem.

Aerus zacisnął zęby. Gdyby chciał powiedzieć braciom wszystko, co przychodziło mu do głowy w długie wieczory, to… A jednak, kiedy Margus zaczął swoje wywody, to jego, nie Aetana miał ochotę uderzyć, mimo że szwagier zasadniczo miał rację. Tak po prostu sprzedać folwark, bez walki, dobre sobie. I na Aenysa żal było patrzeć…

– Przecież masz też dobre wspomnienia – ciągnęła matka.

A tak, miał. Nie było ich wiele, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o Aenysa, bo on był aż osiem lat starszy i kiedy Aerus ciągle był na etapie drewnianych mieczy i ganiania kur po podwórku, on już oglądał się za dziewczynami i miał swoje prawie dorosłe sprawy, ale trochę się uzbierało. To bracia wyciągali Aerusa z tarapatów, w jakie regularnie pakował się w miasteczku. Uczyli go pluć na odległość, jeździć konno i strzelać, i robić różne wątpliwe rzeczy tak, żeby uniknąć lania. Tak, miał dobre wspomnienia, ale i sporo złych. Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie razy, kiedy kombinowali, jak się go pozbyć, nabierali go, nazywali pętakiem albo i gorzej. I tamten okropny dzień.

– Pamiętam, jak nazwali mnie potworem – powiedział na głos.

– Wystraszyli się, przecież wiesz – perswadowała matka. – Sama się zlękłam, chociaż od kiedy się urodziłeś przeczuwałam, że to się może stać. Do dziś pamiętam, jak wyszłam wtedy do ogrodu i na rabacie z kocimiętką zobaczyłam lwa. Dobrze, że mieliśmy czarodziejkę w rodzinie, bo nie byłoby się kogo poradzić. Ciotka Dalina jaka była, taka była, ale nie doniosła, chociaż jako wyszkolona magiczka miała taki obowiązek, bo meekhańskie kodeksy nie odróżniają Dwukształtnych od Pomiotników, zamiast tego wytłumaczyła nam, co się z tobą dzieje i jak nad tym zapanować. Bracia pomagali ci ćwiczyć…

– Bo ojciec im kazał – bronił się Aerus, ale już bez przekonania.

Przypomniał sobie trudny czas tuż po odkryciu talentu, kiedy próbował sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie. Dwukształtni tak naprawdę nie zmieniają postaci, tylko zamieniają się miejscami ze zwierzęciem żyjącym gdzieś na końcu świata. Ludzki umysł w ciele lwa, a gdzieś na krańcu kontynentu ludzkie ciało z lwimi zmysłami. Niebezpieczne po obu stronach. Kiedy Aerus odzyskiwał swoje ciało, bywało zmaltretowane, pokłute kolcami nieznanych roślin albo z ranami od lwich pazurów. Oszalałby albo się poddał, gdyby nie bracia. To Aetan pierwszy nauczył się z tego żartować, traktować talent jak jeszcze jedną głupią rzecz, która może się przydarzyć w okresie dojrzewania, i robił to na tyle ciepło, że Aerus znów poczuł się normalnie sam ze sobą. Później Aetanowi się odmieniło, ale wtedy, dwadzieścia lat temu, stali za sobą murem.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że się uśmiecha.

– No widzisz. – Matka też się uśmiechnęła. – Chociaż spróbuj pomówić z Aenysem. Zrób to dla mnie. Wasz ojciec też by tego chciał.

Manipulacja, pomyślał Aerus, ale w pewne pułapki człowiek wpada zawsze.

*

Drewniani żołnierze w kolorowych płaszczach ciągle stali na półce, jakby trzymali wartę. My takich nie mieliśmy, przypomniał sobie Aenys. Kiedy byli dziećmi, nie dało się takich kupić. Nikt na Wschodzie nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby wyrabiać lalki dla chłopców, to przyszło później, razem z powojenną falą meekhańskich osadników. Mali Blankowykowie musieli się zadowolić drewnianymi mieczami, procami i tym, co sami zmajstrowali, a i tak udawało im się staczać niezgorsze potyczki. Zwykle robili to we trzech, bo Aerus był jeszcze za mały. Najchętniej bawili się w bitwę pod Com Gowel, bo wiedzieli o niej tylko tyle, że była bardzo ważna i zwyciężyli w niej ci, co trzeba, wobec czego mogli zmyślać, ile wlezie. Dzieciom to wystarcza…

Ktoś delikatnie nacisnął klamkę i uchylił drzwi. Aenys nawet się nie obejrzał, pewny, że to któryś z siostrzeńców usiłuje odzyskać pokój.

– Przyjdź później. Nie przeszkadzaj wujkowi – powiedział.

– Nie wujkowi – zabrzmiało na progu. – Mogę wejść?

Aenys obejrzał się i ociężale usiadł na łóżku. Aerus równie powoli wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, wreszcie wziął do ręki drewnianego kawalerzystę.

– Zawsze zapominam spytać, która to uszyła – odezwał się, wygładzając mu płaszcz.

– Emean. Pochwaliła mi się jakoś wiosną – mruknął Aenys. – Całą zimę uczyła się szyć. Wystroiła wszystkie lalki i zostało jej trochę gałganków, więc postanowiła ulepszyć zabawki braci. Najpierw nie chcieli, bo wara dziewczynie od żołnierzyków, potem im się spodobało. Twierdzą, że w płaszczach z materiału wyglądają bardziej prawdziwie.

– Płaszcze ważna rzecz, zwłaszcza w wypadku Górskiej Straży – przyznał Aerus. – Gdyby nie one, Straż wyglądałaby jak zgraja bandytów.

– Tak przynajmniej mówią. – Aenys spojrzał bratu w oczy. – Ale nie przyszedłeś tu rozprawiać o mundurach.

Aerus odstawił zabawkę na miejsce, stanął przed bratem w lekkim rozkroku, z rękami założonymi za plecy. Aenys nie wytrzymał spojrzenia, wbił wzrok w podłogę.

– No dalej, powiedz to – rzucił. – Powiedz, że jestem kłamcą i nieudacznikiem i że żałujesz, że los pokarał cię takim bratem.

– Jak chcesz. Oszukałeś mnie, doprowadziłeś rodzinę do ruiny i zasługujesz co najmniej na to, żeby ci obić gębę – ostro powiedział Aerus. – Lepiej ci?

– A tobie? – Aenys znów podniósł wzrok.

– Aenys, do cholery, czego ty się właściwie spodziewasz? Jak chcesz pokuty i rozgrzeszenia, jedź do świątyni. Ja…

Urwał. Aenys przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że brat go uderzy, i był gotów przyjąć cios, ale Aerus nie podniósł ręki. Sapnął tylko.

– Co się stało, to się nie odstanie – powiedział szorstko. – Taki nasz los i trzeba go przyjąć i wziąć się w garść. Zawsze byliśmy w tym dobrzy. Ojciec nas tego uczył, pamiętasz? Nie chciałby, żebyśmy się teraz żarli.

– Dzięki i za to – odparł Aenys.

Aerus usiadł na łóżku naprzeciwko. Aenys chciał coś powiedzieć, ale teraz to on nie bardzo wiedział, jak zacząć. Aerus odezwał się pierwszy.

– Pojedziesz do Margusa, jak już będzie po wszystkim? – spytał już spokojniejszym tonem.

Aenys wzruszył ramionami.

– Prawdopodobnie. Nie mogę siedzieć Mihetowi na głowie i muszę jakoś oddać pieniądze znajomym, a ciekawszych propozycji raczej nie będzie. W zasadzie mógłbym popytać o pracę gdzieś na folwarku – dodał po chwili – ale mam już dość.

Dość pytania, proszenia, wyjaśnień. Wystarczyło, że musiał rozmawiać z ludźmi, którzy przyjeżdżali pożegnać ojca. Wszyscy wyrażali współczucie, nikt mu nie powiedział złego słowa, ale i tak wiedział, co musieli myśleć.

Wpędził ojca do grobu.

– A ty, Aerus? – spytał po chwili.

– A ja znów się zaciągnę – mruknął zapytany. – Nie od razu, teraz muszę jechać z karawaną, bo dałem słowo, ale potem wracam do armii. I tak miałem zamiar to zrobić. – Uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. – Zanim to się stało, rozmawiałem z Gebertem. Właściwie żadnemu z moich kamratów nie wiedzie się w cywilu, jakiś pechowy rocznik czy co… Wychodzi na to, że wojsko to najbardziej sensowne wyjście.

– Wracasz do gwardii?

– Nie, tam nie chcę i nie bardzo mogę. Szlag – zaklął nagle. – Miałem zabrać z domu papiery i dać Mihetowi na przechowanie. Trudno, zdążę… Nie, nie wracam do starego pułku – zadeklarował energicznie. – Myślałem o lekkiej chorągwi gdzieś na pograniczu. Wreszcie będę na swoim miejscu, nie z tymi snobami.

– Szkoda, że nie mogę iść z tobą – mruknął Aenys.

– Nie możesz, nie w twoim wieku, zwłaszcza że nie służyłeś wcześniej – przyznał Aerus – chociaż… to by nawet było zabawne, gdybyś trafił pod moją komendę.

– Odpłaciłbyś mi?

– A jak myślisz? – Aerus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Posłałbyś na pierwszą linię, w najgorszy kocioł?

Młodszy Blankowyk spoważniał.

– Aenys, co się z tobą dzieje?

Starszy nie odpowiedział, nie miał okazji. Znów ktoś nacisnął klamkę, nie zadawszy sobie trudu z pukaniem. Aerus i Aenys obejrzeli się jednocześnie i zobaczyli wchodzących braci.

– O, nie śpisz, Aenys – powiedział Aetan, ignorując Aerusa. – Słuchaj, naprawdę powinniśmy się zbierać, zostało trochę roboty. – Urwał na chwilę. – Psiakrew, jak sobie pomyślę, że niedługo trzeba będzie to wszystko oddać, to mnie krew zalewa…

– Moglibyśmy się postawić – powiedział Aegon jakby sam do siebie.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem. Aegon raczej nie był z tych, którzy się stawiają. Na wojnę też nie poszedł, choć początkowo miał taki zamiar, został w gospodarstwie. Co mu teraz strzeliło do głowy?

Aetan pierwszy odzyskał mowę. Oczy mu zabłysły.

– To prawda, moglibyśmy się bić. Jest nas czterech – stwierdził i spojrzał na Aerusa, jakby nie był pewien, czy powinien go wliczać.

– Możemy przepędzić Trepta i jego ludzi – dodał Aegon.

Aerus pokręcił głową.

– I co to da? – spytał. – Trept to łotr jakich mało, ale ma wszelkie prawa do ziemi. Jeśli go przepędzimy, wynajmie na nas czaardan, to oznacza co najmniej dwudziestu konnych. Jak długo możemy się bronić?

Na przekór własnym słowom uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, jakby układał plan i był pewien powodzenia. Aenys wiedział, że to szaleństwo, ale też zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, to było zaraźliwe. Dwór nie był tak solidny jak dziadkowy, ale jeśli służba w meekhańskiej armii czegoś uczyła, to tego, że przy odrobinie uporu najnędzniejszy kurnik da się zmienić w twierdzę. Nawet jeśli Aerus nie służył w piechocie, musi znać przynajmniej podstawy. Na pewno potrafiłby umocnić budynki. Ich czterech i resztka pracowników to za mało, żeby się bronić, ale Aenys poznał kilku ludzi, którzy też byli winni Treptowi pieniądze, poza tym w okolicy kręciło się paru takich, którym było wszystko jedno, z kim się biją i o co, i gdyby…

– Trzymalibyśmy się. Dalibyśmy im popalić – mściwie stwierdził Aetan.

– A potem Trept odżałowałby budynki i kazał podłożyć ogień, żeby nas wykurzyć – orzekł Aerus. Już się nie uśmiechał. – Tego chcesz, Aetan? Żeby wszystko się spaliło? Żeby nas wystrzelali przy próbie ucieczki?

Tak, właśnie tak by się skończyło, pomyślał Aenys. Może Aerus by się uratował w tej drugiej postaci, ale tylko on. Cały plan jest bez sensu. Nie mają szans.

Aetan zamarł z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

– Niech to szlag – zaklął, a potem jakby oklapł. Usiadł na łóżku obok Aenysa. – Cholera jasna i psiakrew.

– To nie jest ani słuszne, ani sprawiedliwe – z pasją rzucił Aegon.

Aenys wstał wreszcie z łóżka. Dość mrzonek, dość gadania. Nic mądrego tu nie wymyślą.

– Pojedziemy na folwark i będziemy czekać. Nic więcej nie możemy – powiedział ponuro. – Czas wracać do roboty, dopóki ją mamy.

*

Ładowanie ostatnich pakunków szło opornie. Ludzie, rozleniwieni paroma dniami wolnego albo zmordowani pożegnalną zabawą, ziewali, mylili się i klęli. Kupiec kręcił się przy nich i osobiście poprawiał ułożenie towarów, co jednak nie miało większego wpływu na tempo pracy. Strażnicy też się jeszcze nie zebrali. Brakowało Lemana i Kessen zdążył go już zaocznie skląć, zmartwić się i znowu skląć.

Aerus przyglądał się temu dość obojętnie, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Po pogrzebie ojca został jeszcze trzy dni na folwarku, ale ostatnią noc spędził w Anduren u Geberta, co oznaczało, że wieczór minął im na wspominkach. Była to lepsza stypa niż w domu szwagra, a na pewno spokojniejsza. Lyw-Taina właściwie nie znał starego Blankowyka, mimo to zaśpiewał dla niego „Jasną drogę”. Nie był to może najszczęśliwszy wybór, bo tę pieśń z zasady śpiewali ci, którzy dopiero mieli umrzeć, i to głównie żołnierze, ale Gebert poza wojskowymi znał tylko hymny religijne matriarchistów, a te już w ogóle nie pasowały, a zresztą nie chodziło o słowa, a o pamięć. Na koniec żołnierskim zwyczajem wlali w ogień trochę wessyrskiej gorzałki i Aerus dopiero wtedy poczuł, że naprawdę pożegnał ducha ojca.

– A ty czemu w czerni, Blankowyk? – zapytał wreszcie Kessen, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Ktoś ci umarł?

Aerus pokiwał głową.

– Ojca pochowałem.

– Musiał umrzeć nagle? – indagował stary strażnik.

– Na serce.

– Oby zaznał spokoju w Domu Snu – powiedział Kessen, pochylając przy tym głowę. – A twoja matka jeszcze żyje?

– Żyje. Mieszka teraz u mojej siostry – Aerus uprzedził pytanie.

– A to dobrze. Dla kobiety w żałobie nie ma nic lepszego jak móc popłakać z inną kobietą. Pamiętam, jak u mnie… – Kessen urwał nagle, wytrzeszczył oczy. – No wreszcie się zjawił cholerny spóźnialski. Już myślałem, że będziesz nas gonić. Żeby mi to było ostatni raz, bo ci dniówkę obetnę!

Leman podjechał bliżej. Widoczne znużenie, rozmarzony uśmiech, niedopięte ubranie, wszystko jasno świadczyło o tym, co robił ostatniej nocy.

– Bez obaw – powiedział. – Nieprędko znajdę taką drugą.

– Która cię tak przetrzymała? – zainteresował się Kessen.

– Taka jedna osadniczka, Wessyrka. Pracuje w gospodzie przy wylocie na olekadzki trakt i przy okazji zbiera sobie na posag tak, jak to zwykle robią biedne dziewczyny z Północy. Mówię wam, jak już nazbiera i wyjdzie za mąż, to będzie nieszczęście dla męskiego rodu. Gdybyście wiedzieli, co ona potrafi…

– A jaka ona jest? – do strażników podszedł syn kupca, wyraźnie zainteresowany. – Powiedz! Z tych, co mają piersi jak melony?

– Widzicie go, mleko pod nosem i już ciekawy – parsknął Kessen. – Zanim do tego dorośniesz, ona zdąży się wycofać z branży.

– Wcale nie – burknął chłopak, zaczerwieniony aż po uszy.

– Hej, gdzie ty przepadłeś! – zawołał go ojciec. – Zbieramy się.

Ostatni pakunek trafił na właściwe miejsce. Powożący zajęli miejsca na wozach, strażnicy wskoczyli na siodła i karawana ruszyła.

– Aż szkoda wyjeżdżać z Anduren – odezwał się kupiec, gdy zostawili już zajazd za sobą. – Miasto bardzo się zmieniło, od kiedy Trept został szefem gildii. Nie wiem, co miejscowi o nim sądzą, ale moim zdaniem to właściwy człowiek na właściwym miejscu.

Z bocznej ulicy dobiegał tupot kopyt i odgłosy rozmów. Kupiec obejrzał się.

– O wilku mowa – stwierdził. – Trept właśnie dokądś jedzie. Ma aż dziesięciu ludzi, to dziwne…

Aerus wstrzymał konia, też zajrzał w uliczkę. Rozpoznał Trepta i jednego urzędnika, który mu towarzyszył. Reszty nie znał, ale i tak się domyślał, o co mogło chodzić. Oby tylko moi bracia nie zrobili nic głupiego, pomyślał. Ta nijaka gęba wprost prosi się o to, żeby ją pociąć szablą…

Nagle Guntur zaczął się zachowywać, jakby wyczuł złego ducha, i Aerus musiał się skupić na tym, by uspokoić wierzchowca.

– Cśś, wszystko w porządku…

Wiedział jednak, że nie jest w porządku, i że już nie będzie. Zdawało mu się, że czuje ostrą woń lwiej sierści.

*

Talaz Trept osobiście pofatygował się na folwark. Towarzyszyło mu dwóch urzędników, z których jeden reprezentował władze, a drugi pracował dla gildii, oraz siedmiu zbrojnych, w tym nieodłączny Vinyan. Spore siły, pomyślał Aenys. Trept chyba wpadł na ten sam pomysł, co Aegon, to znaczy, że możemy się bronić. Pomylił się. Wbrew pozorom żaden z nas nie jest bandytą ani samobójcą. Przyjmiemy nasz los. Przyjmiemy go, psiakrew.

– Aż ręce świerzbią – mruknął Aetan.

– Nic nie zrobisz – nakazał najstarszy brat. – Nie widzisz, że on ma siedmiu zbirów?

Aenys wyszedł szefowi gildii naprzeciw. Ten zeskoczył z konia.

– Witaj, Blankowyk. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś przygotowany?

– Owszem – odparł zdawkowo Aenys.

Przybycie gońca z pismem trochę go zaskoczyło, bo spodziewał się, że procedury pójdą szybko, ale nie aż tak. Może i dobrze, pomyślał. Bogowie postanowili skrócić mękę.

Zbrojni z wyjątkiem Vinyana wjechali tymczasem między budynki. Sprawdzali, czy Blankowykowie nie zastawili przypadkiem jakiejś pułapki na nowego właściciela. Aenys zastanowił się przelotnie, czy to jeszcze ostrożność czy już paranoja.

– Czysto – zameldował jeden z jeźdźców.

– Dobrze – skwitował Trept, po czym wyciągnął rękę. – Klucze – nakazał sucho.

Aenys odczepił od pasa pęk kluczy. Były solidne, wystarczająco ciężkie, by ogłuszyć dorosłego mężczyznę. Vinyan postąpił krok do przodu, nie spuszczając oka z dłoni Aenysa. Zadrżały, gdy przekazywał klucze Treptowi. Ten natychmiast zacisnął palce na metalowej obręczy. A więc to tak, pomyślał Blankowyk i ze zdumieniem spojrzał na puste ręce. Tak się przestaje być gospodarzem.

– Powinniście mieć jeszcze cztery konie – odezwał się Trept.

– Zgadza się – potwierdził Blankowyk.

– Możecie zabrać trzy.

Aenys zmełł w zębach przekleństwo.

– Powiedziałem ci już, że nie będę dla ciebie pracować.

– To nie zaliczka. To przykazanie. „Nie odbierzesz dłużnikowi ostatniego wierzchowca, bo kto zabiera człowiekowi w stepie jedynego konia, ten jakby nogi mu odejmował i winien będzie jego śmierci” – Trept zacytował świętą księgę. – Wolę nie ściągać na siebie gniewu Szarowłosej.

– Zgodnie z imperialnym prawem grunt, zabudowania, a także cały majątek ruchomy, w tym zwierzęta, przechodzi na własność gildii – zaprotestował urzędnik. – Jak mam to wpisać to protokołu?

– Jako jałmużnę dla eksmitowanych – orzekł Trept.

Jałmużna. Smagnął ich tym słowem jak batem. Gospodarze nie przyjmują jałmużny, dla gospodarzy to sprawa honoru… Aetan skoczył do przodu, gotów rzucić się na Trepta. Vinyan obnażył szablę.

– Dość – Aenys zdołał wydobyć z siebie głos, zanim polała się krew. – Aetan, Aegon, żadnych głupstw. Bierzemy konie i zabieramy się stąd.

– Szczęśliwej drogi – powiedział Trept

Aenys jak błędny poszedł w kierunku stajni. Nie patrzył braciom w oczy, zamiast tego omiótł wzrokiem budynki. Stały ciche, obojętne, gotowe służyć następnemu właścicielowi. Najstarszy Blankowyk pomyślał, że jednak byłoby lepiej, gdyby się spaliły.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrześniowy prompt to sny i marzenia. Przyznaję, marzyłam już tylko o tym, żeby napisać mniej więcej kanoniczną końcówkę i za bardzo tego nie spieprzyć. Nie mnie oceniać, jak wyszło, w każdym razie jestem zadowolona, że w ogóle skończyłam.
> 
> Dziękuję Hasz za komcie i karmienie wena, Filigrance za konsultacje, reszcie ekipy za dopingowanie, zaś moderacji Mirriel za zorganizowanie zabawy. Gdyby nie akcja odgórna, chyba bym tego nie napisała. Dzięki, dziewczyny!
> 
> W jednej scenie Gebert śpiewa tę piosenkę: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRD9S9GWBIw czy raczej należałoby powiedzieć, że śpiewa na tę melodię, bo słowa napisałam sama w oparciu o to, co mi wypluł Google Translator i co mi się kojarzyło. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co mój tekst ma wspólnego z oryginałem, prawdopodobnie niewiele.

Byłoby lepiej, gdyby się spaliło. Piorun, zabłąkany luźny a’keer, sąsiedzkie porachunki. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, coś takiego bym zniósł. Wszystko, ale nie te ręce…

– Wujek, śpisz z otwartymi oczami? – spytał Estor.

Aenys ocknął się z zamyślenia.

– Coś mówiłeś?

– Że trzeba przenieść worki z wapnem pod tamtą ścianę, bo nie ma się tu jak ruszyć. Mówiłem ojcu, że zamówił za dużo, ale się uparł, i oto skutki. Zajmiesz się tym, wujek?

Aenys bez słowa zabrał się do pracy, pochylił się przy tym niżej, niż było trzeba, po to, by siostrzeniec nie zobaczył jego miny. Estor zawsze był dla niego miły i Blankowyk nie miał najmniejszego powodu, by go nie lubić, ale ilekroć przyjmował od niego polecenia, nie mógł się oprzeć myśli, że w ich relacji jest coś sprzecznego z porządkiem świata. To bezdzietni wujowie uczą siostrzeńców fachu, załatwiają im posady, w końcu zapisują majątek. Estor odziedziczy skład po Margusie, więc nie potrzebuje, ale któryś z synów Arvulii mógłby gospodarzyć na ziemi Blankowyków, gdyby tylko…

Znów to samo. Dość już, na bogów. Cisza.

– Tak w ogóle dziś wieczorem będziemy mieć gościa. – Estor skończył rachunki, odłożył księgę i też zabrał się za porządki. – W sensie, u nas w domu. Fenn, ten od Darleny, ma przyjść na kolację.

– A z jakiej okazji? – spytał Aenys między workami wapna.

– Oficjalnie z takiej, że minął miesiąc, czas najgłębszej żałoby po dziadku, i już wypada się spotykać z ludźmi. Nieoficjalnie Darlena rzyga prawie codziennie, a kiedy myśli, że nikt nie patrzy, głaszcze się po brzuchu. Jeśli dziś nie oznajmi, że spodziewa się dziecka i że ona i Fenn muszą się prędko pobrać, żałoba nie żałoba, to się bardzo zdziwię.

Aenys przypomniał sobie, co Margus mówił na stypie.

– Twój ojciec nie będzie zadowolony.

– Iii tam, on tylko tak gada. Fenn jest może i biedny, jak to osadnik na dorobku, ale wcale niegłupi. Załapał się nawet na stypendium od jakiegoś hrabiego i zaczął studia na Uniwersytecie Cesarskim, ale musiał je rzucić, bo skończyła się pańska łaska, a razem z nią pieniądze. Tu też nieźle sobie radzi. Pracuje teraz w aptece koło hearyskiego targu i wielu ludzi woli, żeby to on ich obsługiwał, wiesz, urok nowości i stolicy – zaćwierkał, naśladując zachodni akcent. – Ojciec lubi ludzi, którzy nie boją się zaczynać od zera, dogadają się jakoś. Fenn musi tylko poćwiczyć łuk albo szablę, bo to wstyd, żeby dorosły chłop do tego stopnia nie umiał się bronić.

– Aż taka łamaga z niego?

– Stara się, jak może, ale zabrał się za ćwiczenia dopiero tu na miejscu i to widać. Opowiadał mi kiedyś, że w jego rodzinnych stronach można przeżyć kilkadziesiąt lat i nie mieć w ręku nic groźniejszego od sztachety, wyobrażasz to sobie?

– Niezbyt – mruknął Aenys i podniósł kolejny worek z wapnem.

– No właśnie ja też nie, zwłaszcza że zawędrowaliśmy tam w czasie wojny. Darlenie udało się zapomnieć, ale ja dobrze pamiętam, jakie rzeczy działy się w Nomme. Awantury o kwatery, o przydziały chleba, po prostu o wszystko. Kiedy Se-kohlandczycy podeszli pod stolicę, zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej. Dobrze, że ojciec zawsze wiedział, z kim trzymać, a matka umiała robić użytek z łokci, bo byśmy głodni chodzili. Po wojnie musiało się uspokoić, ale na pewno nie jest tak różowo, jak twierdzi Fenn. Ech, nieważne – stwierdził po chwili. – Niech sobie mówi, co chce, byle był dobry dla Darleny, bo się przekona, co to znaczy zadzierać z Margusami. W razie czego matka też dołoży od siebie. Ona tylko wygląda na spokojną kupcową…

Estor zasapał się w końcu i przestał gadać. Aenys zaczął myśleć o starszej siostrze. Nie wątpił, że Arawia potrafi stanąć w obronie córki, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Ciekawiło go raczej, jak przyjmie wieść, że zostanie babcią, o ile jeszcze się tego nie domyśliła. Ostatecznie wnuki postarzają, a kiedy kobieta czuje się staro, często przestaje myśleć rozsądnie.

– No, zrobione. – Estor przeniósł ostatni worek, otrzepał ręce z wapna. – To ja idę do domu dręczyć przyszłego szwagra, a ty pewnie do gospody?

Aenys skinął głową. Po drodze wybierał się jeszcze gdzieś, ale nie musiał o tym mówić.

Zamknęli magazyn, poszli do robotników, którzy kręcili się jeszcze po placu, zamienili z nimi parę zdań na pożegnanie. Ktoś opowiedział dowcip, Estor odwzajemnił się własnym. Aenys śmiał się razem ze wszystkimi, chociaż kawał miał brodę dłuższą niż panowanie Yawenyra za Amerthą. W takich chwilach, przy obcych ludziach, było mu prawie dobrze.

– Do jutra, chłopaki!

Uśmiechu starczyło mu do pierwszego skrzyżowania. W miarę jak oddalał się od placu, świat wydawał mu się coraz ciemniejszy, powietrze gęstsze i niezdatne do oddychania, droga dłuższa, niemal bez końca. Ludzie wyprzedzali go albo wymijali, spiesząc na domowy obiad, spotkanie w interesach albo po prostu piwo z przyjaciółmi. Wszyscy mają jakiś cel, pomyślał Aenys i zacisnął zęby. Nie, wyprowadzka do Ygden nie dała mu tego, czego się spodziewał. Chyba nic nie mogło.

– Chyba że ty mi coś powiesz – mruknął i skręcił w prawo, w rzadko uczęszczaną uliczkę.

Po chwili pchnął wrota, które otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem. Powinny zostać nasmarowane, ale najwyraźniej nawet kapłan miał to gdzieś. I tak mało kto przychodził do tej świątyni. Miejscowi kłaniali się Laal Szarowłosej, meekhańscy osadnicy z reguły wielbili Wielką Matkę, czasem modlili się też do Laweiry albo Reagwyra. Eyfra, Prządka Losu, miała tu niewielu czcicieli. Mimo to pozostawała potężna.

Aenys nie wszedł w głąb świątyni. Zatrzymał się blisko wejścia, przy płaskorzeźbie, która przedstawiała trzy służki Pani Losu. Nie patrzył na roztańczoną Kitchi od Uśmiechu, która przynosi szczęście w miłości, grze i na wojnie, ani na Labayę z Biuk, z którą można zagrać o odmianę losu. To z trzecią siostrą miał porachunki.

– Zawiniłem ci jakoś czy dostałaś mnie z przydziału? – spytał Blankowyk.

Ogewra, Pani Nieszczęścia, rzecz jasna milczała. Aenysowi wydało się, że widzi kpinę na rzeźbionej twarzy. O co mnie pytasz, żałosny śmiertelniku? Przecież zrobiłeś to sobie sam. To ty złożyłeś wizytę, od której wszystko się zaczęło, to ty sprzedałeś swój spokój za garść orgów, ja ci nie kazałam, dlaczego przychodzisz z pretensjami? Czego ode mnie chcesz?

– Chciałbym, psiakrew, wiedzieć, dlaczego przegraliśmy. Dlaczego właśnie nas to spotkało? Dlaczego mój ojciec umarł i nie mieliśmy nawet tyle ziemi, żeby go pochować?

Ogewra dalej milczała. Wydawała się znużona. Czego ci się zachciewa, żałosny śmiertelniku? Rzeczy po prostu się dzieją. Tak działa świat. Innej odpowiedzi nie będzie.

– A idźże w cholerę, nie ma z ciebie żadnego pożytku – burknął Aenys. Gdyby miał w ręku młotek, może spróbowałby uderzyć.

Wyszedł ze świątyni tak samo bezceremonialnie, jak do niej wszedł. Przy drzwiach minął kapłana, który musiał wszystko słyszeć, mimo to wydawał się dziwnie zadowolony. Najwyraźniej służba Pani Losu rzuca się na rozum, pomyślał Blankowyk.

Poszedł wreszcie do gospody, w której zwykle jadał. W ciemnym pomieszczeniu unosiła się woń wessyrskiej gorzałki najpodlejszego gatunku, zwanej nalewką na onucach. Nie pił tego nikt poza najbiedniejszymi obszczymurkami, którzy żyli z dnia na dzień i zmuszali się do jakiejś pracy tylko po to, by móc sobie rozpuszczać rozum, mimo to zapach wydał się Aenysowi dziwnie kuszący. No wypij, zdawała się mówić gorzałka. Nie opieraj się. Dam ci to, czego potrzebujesz, i to niedrogo. Już nie jesteś gospodarzem, jesteś nikim, nie musisz się martwić o reputację. No, dalej. Wystarczy powiedzieć kilka słów…

Aenys przełknął ślinę, potrząsnął głową. Zamówił gulasz z kaszą i piwo jak przyzwoity obywatel.

Gulasz był słony, może nawet za bardzo, mała sztuczka właściciela, który liczył, że po takim jedzeniu goście zamówią więcej piwa. Aenysowi to nie przeszkadzało, dzięki temu w ogóle czuł smak. Jadł powoli. Ludzi, od których wynajmował pokój, obchodziło w zasadzie tylko to, czy lokator płaci czynsz w umówionym dniu, więc nie musiał się spieszyć. Inaczej było na samym początku, kiedy mieszkał u Arawii. Pilnowała go, jak to zwykle starsze siostry, i wmuszała w niego jakieś ziółka na poprawę nastroju, po których rzygał żółcią i dostawał wysypki na słońcu. Gdyby nie zdołał jej przekonać, że już mu lepiej, chyba by go wykończyła. Ciekawe, czy kupowała tę mieszankę od starego aptekarza, czy od przyszłego zięcia…

Nagle drgnął. Zdawało mu się, że w gwarze rozmów słyszy własne nazwisko.

– E tam, pomór bydła – powiedział dobitnie ktoś przy dalszym stole. Aenys miał wrażenie, że już go gdzieś widział. – Trept chciał ziemi Blankowyków, więc wytruł im tamto stado.

– E, nie gadaj głupot – zaprotestował jego towarzysz.

– Co nie gadaj, co nie gadaj, przecież znam Trepta, całymi latami dla niego robiłem, póki się nie zdarzyło to, co wiecie, i nie musiałem odejść. – Mężczyzna omal nie splunął. – On zawsze dostaje to, czego chce, jak nie ma okazji, to sam ją tworzy. Mówię wam, zamówił trutkę u alchemika, znalazł jednego typa, który potrafi się wszędzie zakraść, a ten wsypał trutkę do wody, krowy to wypiły i się potruły, i koniec, było po bydle i po Blankowykach. Pewne jak słońce na niebie.

Aenysowi zakręciło się w głowie, chociaż pił tylko piwo. Czy to mogła być prawda?

– Przecież oni wszyscy od dziecka pracują przy bydle, i co, żaden by się nie poznał, że to nie choroba? – Sceptyk nie dawał za wygraną. – Aenys musiałby się zorientować i zrobić śledztwo.

– Są trucizny i trucizny – skwitował tamten – a Aenys Blankowyk to jeden z tych, co potrafią tylko prosić i skomleć. Jego młodszy brat jest całkiem inny, ale ten to po prostu żałosny typ.

Aenys zgiął się jak po ciosie. To się nigdy nie skończy, nigdzie przed tym nie ucieknie…

Nagle zacisnął pięści.

*

_Stanął pewnie na czterech łapach, uniósł łeb i zaryczał najgłośniej, jak potrafił. To był jego teren. Panował tu od tak dawna, że sam już nie pamiętał, gdzie podziewał się wcześniej. Inne lwy, które znał, starzały się i ginęły, ale on ciągle był w dobrej formie. Czuł, że ma to jakiś związek z dwunogim stworzeniem, którego ciało czasem nosił. Stworzenie było słabe, nie miało grzywy ani nawet sierści, ale ciągle miało młodość i dzieliło się nią z lwem. To było dobre. Wyn-nero czuł, jak silne są jego mięśnie, i był pewien, że jeszcze długo będzie się tym cieszył. Ryknął jeszcze raz, z głębi płuc, jakby chciał pozdrowić dwunoga._

To nie był koszmar, mimo to Aerus obudził się słaby i rozdygotany jak w chorobie. Ostatni raz miał lwi sen pod koniec wojny, kiedy dorzynali niedobitki Myngonów i innych zdradzieckich plemion i zdarzało się, że musieli się mierzyć z ich czarownikami. W takich chwilach świat zdawał się składać w harmonijkę, a lew był tak blisko, że Blankowyk musiał go niemal odpychać, czuł go na jawie, zlewał się z nim w snach. Potem wizje zanikły. Dlaczego wróciły? Czy świat próbował mu powiedzieć, że będzie potrzebował lwich pazurów?

Powinien się pospieszyć.

*

– Powinniśmy go zabić – stwierdził Aetan.

Był wściekły jeszcze zanim Aenys do niego przyjechał. Parę godzin wcześniej pokłócił się z pracodawcą, ponieważ, jak sam to ujął, nie mógł zdzierżyć, że polecenia wydaje mu ktoś, kto sam partaczy robotę. Nie został zwolniony, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma. Obaj z Aegonem i tak zamierzali niedługo wybrać się do Ygden, żeby pomówić ze starszym bratem. Skończyli na skraju pastwiska, rozprawiając o czymś zupełnie innym.

– Nie mamy pewności – zaprotestował najstarszy Blankowyk.

Ciągle myślał o słowach mężczyzny z karczmy i wspominał tamten dzień, kiedy stał nad krowią padliną. Czy zwierzęta naprawdę miały wszystkie objawy? Czy to możliwe, że coś przegapił? Czy to możliwe, że się pomylił? Gdyby tylko był pewien swego…

Aetan spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Jak to nie mamy pewności? Aenys, tu się nie ma nad czym zastanawiać, sprawa jest jasna jak słońce. Wszystko się zgadza. Trept od początku chciał zgarnąć wszystko. Gdybyśmy spłacili dług, nie mógłby dostać naszej ziemi, więc zrobił, co tylko mógł, żebyśmy stracili stado. Ciągnął od ciebie pieniądze, dopóki się dało, a kiedy było już jasne, że więcej nie uzbierasz, zabrał nasz folwark. Bał się, że bogini go ukarze, dlatego zostawił nam konie. Przy okazji poprawił sobie reputację, jego ludzie chodzą teraz po okolicy i rozpowiadają, jaki jest miłosierny. Ta pijawka podobno chce kandydować na burmistrza, wiedziałeś o tym? Taki człowiek nie powinien w ogóle żyć, a co dopiero rządzić miastem. Sam wiesz, ilu ludzi skrzywdził. Znasz na przykład braci Lebedów? Nieważne, możesz ich jeszcze poznać, przez jakiś czas tu pracowali, też mogliby niejedno powiedzieć o Trepcie. Aenys, Trept ssie ludzi jak giez, gzy się rozgniata, a nie pozwala, żeby się tuczyły. Czy nie po to tu przyjechałeś?

Brzmiało logicznie. Przekonująco. Kusząco. Aegon słuchał brata i w zamyśleniu pocierał czoło. Aenys zacisnął zęby.

– Aetan, Aegon, skupcie się i spróbujcie sobie przypomnieć – wycedził, powstrzymując wybuch. – Czy wtedy zdarzyło się coś podejrzanego? Nietypowego? Czy po naszej ziemi kręcił się ktoś obcy? Może ktoś z naszych zachowywał się nerwowo? Myślcie.

Aetan prychnął. Milczał posłusznie, ale Aenys był pewien, że nawet nie próbuje sobie przypomnieć. Aegon przestał się drapać i zapatrzył się na coś z prawej strony.

– Mihet miał sprawę do ojca, zajechał do nas akurat wtedy, kiedy bydło zaczęło chorować… – mruknął.

– Chyba nie myślisz, że miał z tym coś wspólnego, to bez sensu – zdenerwował się Aetan.

– Daj mi dokończyć. – Aegon powiedział to nieco żywiej, ale ciągle brzmiał bardziej tak, jakby mówił sam do siebie. – Mihet bardzo się zdenerwował, bo bał się, że może niechcący przenieść zarazę na swój folwark. Co, jeśli ktoś przyniósł ją do nas umyślnie? Może ten człowiek z Ygden mówił prawdę, ale pomylił narzędzia, i nie chodziło o truciznę, tylko, jak to nazywają czarodzieje, miazmaty? Coś od zarażonej krowy?

Obaj bracia wpatrywali się w niego ze zdumieniem, olśnieni pomysłem. Aetan pierwszy odzyskał mowę.

– A to szuja… Nawet gdybyśmy zrobili bydłu sekcję, nie dałoby się niczego udowodnić. Skurwysyn. Powinniśmy go zabić – powtórzył.

Aenys otworzył usta, ale brat nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

– Wiem, jesteś legalistą, wolałbyś iść do sądu, ale sam wiesz, że sąd nam nie pomoże. – Aetan zapalał się coraz bardziej. – Przecież ten człowiek z Ygden nie zechce zeznawać, a nawet gdyby, myślisz, że sędzia mu uwierzy? Nie, jeśli chcemy sprawiedliwości, musimy to załatwić sami.

– Ale… – tym razem to Aegon spróbował protestować. – Tak mi tylko przyszło do głowy…

– A ty czemu się cofasz? Przecież sam to wymyśliłeś. Do cholery, niedawno sam chciałeś bronić folwarku przed Treptem. Myślisz, że obyłoby się bez rozlewu krwi? Musielibyśmy walczyć i zabijać, bardzo możliwe, że stanąłbyś naprzeciw tej gnidy. Choć raz w życiu bądź konsekwentny.

– Ale co będzie z matką, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak i nas aresztują? – Aegon dalej miał wątpliwości.

Aetan zamilkł, ale tylko na chwilę.

– Nie złapią nas, a nawet gdyby, matce nic nie będzie. Ma dach nad głową i zajęcie, poradzi sobie. Poza tym ona jest stąd, zrozumie, że są rzeczy, które mężczyzna po prostu musi zrobić. Przecież Trept praktycznie zabił naszego ojca.

Aenys drgnął, ale Aetan w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– Właśnie tak, to przez niego nasz ojciec leży w grobie. Mógłby pożyć jeszcze parę lat, gdyby ciągle mieszkał na swoim folwarku. To strata ziemi go zabiła. Musimy go pomścić, inaczej stracimy honor. Już i tak cała okolica się z nas śmieje. Mam tego dosyć – oświadczył nagle. – Nie pozwolę się dłużej kopać. Jeśli mi nie pomożecie, zrobię to sam. Zabiję go.

Nie zabijesz, bo zapobiegawczo walnę cię pałką w łeb i zamknę w komórce, dopóki nie ochłoniesz, powinien powiedzieć Aenys, ale nie był w stanie. Przed oczami stanęły mu ostatnie wydarzenia. Wysiłek ponad ludzkie siły, od początku skazany na klęskę. Śmierć i pogrzeb ojca, na cudzej ziemi. Utrata majątku. Jałmużna, którą bracia musieli przyjąć. Trept, który jest górą, posiada ich ziemię, poprawia sobie reputację ich kosztem i ostrzy zęby na miasto. Tamta rozmowa w karczmie. Jesteś nikim, Aenys. Po prostu żałosny typ.

Trzeba to zakończyć.

– Nie – powiedział na głos. – Nie zabijesz Trepta.

– Aenys, nie zaczynaj… – niecierpliwie przerwał Aetan, ale tym razem starszy brat nie dał mu dokończyć.

– To ja wpuściłem Trepta do naszego życia, to ja ponoszę odpowiedzialność. Jeśli któryś z nas ma go zabić, to będę ja.

*

Ostatecznie było ich pięciu – Aenys, Aetan, Aegon oraz Damar i Ternis Lebedowie. Aenys przypomniał sobie, że swego czasu widywał ich w siedzibie gildii. Na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział o nich nic poza tym, że też mieli porachunki z Treptem, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że postanowili z nimi pójść.

– Na pewno będzie tędy przechodził? – spytał półgłosem Aetan.

– Tak, regularnie bywa w tej gospodzie, dziś też tam siedzi, sprawdzałem – zapewnił Damar. – Zabawia się z lepszymi gośćmi. Ścierwo. – Mężczyzna splunął.

– Jakimi gośćmi? – chciał wiedzieć Aegon.

– Widziałem Neklana Sebastę i jeszcze kogoś z czaardanu, nie znam nazwiska.

Niedobrze, pomyślał Aenys. Trept nigdzie się nie rusza bez Vinyana. Jeśli Sebasta zechce go odprowadzić po spotkaniu, będzie w sumie trzech zawodowych zabijaków przeciwko pięciu hodowcom bydła przekwalifikowanym na mścicieli. Proporcje niby dobre, ale szanse marne. Pierwotny plan pójdzie w cholerę.

– Jeśli wyjdą razem, zrobię tak, jak mówiłem – półgłosem powiedział Aenys.

– Tak czy owak, jesteśmy z tobą – zapowiedział Aetan.

To wcale nie zadowalało najstarszego Blankowyka. Wolałby sam ponieść zarówno ryzyko, jak konsekwencje, nie zanosiło się jednak na to, by bracia i ich nowi przyjaciele zechcieli się teraz wycofać.

Zajęli upatrzone miejsca u wylotu bocznych uliczek. Aenys jako jedyny został na widoku. Miał nadzieję, że informacje zebrane wcześniej przez Lebedów okażą się prawdziwe i Trept niedługo wyjdzie. Oby nie towarzyszył mu nikt poza Vinyanem. Bogowie, cały ten plan był szalony. Jeszcze mogliby się wycofać…

Nie. Musi to dziś zakończyć, w ten czy tamten sposób.

Aenys zaczął się modlić do Laal Szarowłosej. Nie robił tego od czasu, gdy nabrał pewności, że cokolwiek uczyni, nie ocali folwarku – na cóż karmić modłami boginię, która i tak milczy – ale tym razem tego potrzebował. Laal Szarowłosa, Pani Stepów, Pani Koni, wybacz mi odstępstwo. Czuwaj nad moimi braćmi i nad Lebedami, nad nami wszystkimi. Ty, która podczas Wojen Bogów zasłynęłaś z podstępów, pozwól nam doprowadzić nasz plan do końca, ten jeden raz. O nic więcej nie proszę.

Nie zobaczył żadnego znaku od bogini, nie poczuł się wyjątkowo. Tyle dobrego, że czymś zajął myśli. Na litość wszystkich bogów, czy ten człowiek nigdy nie wyjdzie z gospody? W końcu zainteresuje się nimi ktoś niepowołany i plan rezerwowy też pójdzie się chędożyć, a trzeciego nie mieli.

Doczekali się wreszcie. Obawy Aenysa się spełniły. W świetle księżyca rozpoznał Trepta, Vinyana i Sebastę. Czwartego mężczyzny nie znał, ale zakładał, że chodziło o człowieka z czaardanu. Czyli plan rezerwowy. Też dobrze, może nawet lepiej. Aenys przestał się opierać o mur i ruszył w kierunku Trepta. Nie miał żadnej widocznej broni, jedynie mały sztylet ukryty w rękawie, po babsku, w sposób podpatrzony kiedyś u Arvulii. Liczył na rozkojarzenie rozmówców i własną reputację rozsądnego człowieka. Chyba działała, bo tamci nie zwracali na niego szczególnej uwagi i rozmawiali w najlepsze, jakby miasto należało tylko do nich.

– Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się na stałą współpracę – powiedział Trept.

– Tylko na miesiąc – odparł Sebasta. – Nie jest przyjęte, by wolny czaardan – zaakcentował słowo „wolny” – zawierał dłuższy kontrakt, chyba że wspiera regularną armię.

– Rozumiem, niemniej jednak jestem pewien, że po tym czasie podpiszemy następną umowę. Większość pieniędzy, jakie w ostatnim czasie zarobił twój czaardan, i tak pochodziła od gildii. Tylko zatwierdzimy stan faktyczny.

Aenys szedł prosto na Trepta, z lekko uniesionymi rękami, jakby dokonywał kapitulacji.

– Czego chcesz, Blankowyk? – spytał szef gildii.

On i jego strażnik zrobili krok do przodu, Sebasta z towarzyszem pozostali z tyłu, siląc się na dyskrecję.

– Jesteś moją ostatnią nadzieją – wymamrotał Aenys. – Szwagier wyrzucił mnie z domu, drugi tak samo, bracia też nie chcą ze mną gadać. Nie mam nawet gdzie przenocować.

– Kiedy proponowałem ci robotę, kazałeś mi się chędożyć – przypomniał kupiec.

– Byłem głupi, ale bieda uczy rozumu. Proszę cię, Trept. Na pewno coś dla mnie znajdziesz. Może być byle co, nie potrzebuję wiele…

Zrobił krok do przodu. Starał się wyglądać jak nieszczęśliwy, zupełnie złamany człowiek, uosobienie klęski. Szef gildii milczał.

– Proszę cię. Daj mi szansę. – Aenys był już tak blisko, że mógłby dotknąć Trepta. Widział nadchodzących Aegona i Damara.

Sebasta obejrzał się nagle.

– Uwaga! – krzyknął.

Z tyłu, za plecami Aenysa, również rozległ się wrzask. To Aetan i Ternis wybiegli ze swojej kryjówki z bronią w ręku. Zdezorientowany Vinyan skoczył im na spotkanie. Chyba pierwszy raz w zawodowej karierze podjął złą decyzję, ale ten raz wystarczył. Aenys wyszarpnął nóż z rękawa, rozrywając go przy okazji, i rzucił się na Trepta. Ten, wyjątkowo również uzbrojony, spróbował wyciągnąć sztylet, ale nie zdążył. Aenys dźgnął go w brzuch.

– Ty… – powiedział Trept i zgiął się z bólu.

Chwilę później to Aenys poczuł stal w boku. To Vinyan spróbował go ciąć, poniewczasie, bo nie obronił już pracodawcy, za to sam oberwał. Stęknął dziwnie. Trept i Aenys padli na ziemię. Blankowyk wylądował na górze. Mimo bólu zdołał wyrwać nóż z rany i dźgnął wroga jeszcze raz, pod żebra, i jeszcze. Za jego plecami ktoś padł na ziemię. Aenys obejrzał się i zobaczył, jak Vinyan drga w przedśmiertnych konwulsjach. Aetan stał nad nim żywy, choć lekko ranny, obok dyszał Ternis z zakrwawioną szablą.

– W porządku? – spytał Aetan.

– Wytrzymam – rzucił Aenys i spróbował się podnieść na czworaki. – Pomóżcie tamtym.

Aetan minął brata i skoczył do przodu, gdzie źle się działo. Aegon i Damar cofali się przed ludźmi z czaardanu. Bronili się dzielnie, ale było widać, że zawodowcy mają przewagę.

– Rzuć broń, głupcze! – krzyknął Sebasta pod adresem Aegona.

Z gospody wybiegali uzbrojeni ludzie. Na ich widok Aetan zawahał się, w przeciwieństwie do Ternisa. Lebed skoczył do przodu, nie dość szybko, by ocalić brata. Damar padł. Nieznajomy zdążył się odwrócić i sparować cios Ternisa. Aetan ocknął się i dołączył do boju. Aegon wciąż cofał się przed Sebastą, który nie ustawał w próbach rozbrojenia go. Aenys sam nie wiedział, na którą walkę patrzeć, zwłaszcza że sam tracił siły. Rana była cięższa, niż mu się wydawało. W oczach mu się ćmiło, w uszach szumiało tak, że ledwie słyszał szczęk szabel. Padł na ciało Trepta. A więc to tak umrę, w objęciach wroga, pomyślał i zamknął oczy. Ostatnim, co usłyszał, był ostry krzyk któregoś z braci.

*

_Dokąd poszli moi bracia?_

_W wietrze słychać męski śpiew._

_Gdzie me siostry krasnolice?_

_Bujne kwiaty zdobią step._

_Nie ma ojca ani matki,_

_Pod stopami ziemi kęs._

_Siwy koń zroszony potem,_

_On mym towarzyszem jest._

_Dokąd poszli moi bracia?_

_W świetle rozpłynęli się._

Gebert tym razem śpiewał, jadąc konno. W siodle wychodziło mu dużo gorzej, niż kiedy stał obunóż na ziemi, ale to przecież nie było ważne. Istotne było to, że mimo kalectwa wybrał się w drogę i wyglądało na to, że bardzo chce znaleźć Aerusa. Blankowyk przypomniał sobie lwi sen i przeczucie, które go wtedy nawiedziło. Jest źle, pytanie brzmi, jak bardzo, pomyślał i popędził konia.

– Co się stało? – spytał bez przywitania.

– Twoi bracia z dwoma znajomymi postanowili rozprawić się z Treptem – Gebert mówił sucho i takim tonem, jakby składał oficjalny meldunek. – Zginął Trept i jego strażnik, i jeden człowiek z czaardanu Sebasty, a także Aegon i jeden jego kamrat. Aetan i ten drugi zdołali uciec. Aenys jest ranny, ale wyżyje, siedzi w areszcie.

Aerus nie wierzył własnym uszom. Sam nie wiedział, o co pytać najpierw. Odwykł od podobnych raportów, psiakrew.

– Kto ściga Aetana?

– Kupcy wyznaczyli nagrodę, więc pewnie sporo ludzi, sam słyszałem o czterech najemnikach. Podobno gildia najpierw zaproponowała kontrakt Sebaście, ale nie chciał się podjąć, wybrał inne zlecenie, nietutejsze. Teraz jest w stepie.

Albo to dezinformacja i już się na mnie zaczaił, żeby zgarnąć mnie razem z Aetanem, pomyślał Aerus. Nie zdołam tego sprawdzić.

– Właściwie jak to się stało, że moi bracia ścięli się z Sebastą?

– Kwestia zwiadu. Trept był w swojej ulubionej gospodzie. Twoi bracia chyba nie spodziewali się, że wyjdzie z niej z Neklanem i jego przybocznym.

– A co Sebasta tam robił?

– Obgadywali kontrakt, nawet nie wiem, jaki, zresztą to nieważne, bo nie zdążyli podpisać, a z chwilą śmierci Trepta umowa poszła się chędożyć.

Aerus machnął ręką, niepodpisany kontrakt jego też nie obchodził.

– W jakim stanie jest Aenys?

– Wyliże się, mówiłem ci już. Inna sprawa, że i tak długo nie pociągnie. Jest oskarżony o morderstwo z premedytacją, a to oznacza… – Gebert nie odpowiedział słowami, zamiast tego zaprezentował całkiem udaną pantomimę wieszania. – Aetana też koniecznie chcą żywcem, żeby go posłać na stryczek – dodał sam z siebie.

– A to z kolei wiesz od kogo?

– Jak to od kogo? Od Dragana. Chłop wreszcie jest szczęśliwy. W końcu trzyma w areszcie prawdziwego mordercę, a nie drobnych złodziejaszków i kłótliwe przekupki. Kazał ci przekazać, żebyś nie robił głupstw.

Gebert umilkł.

– A chłopaki pytają, co zamierzasz, zwłaszcza Tarik – dodał po chwili. – On też wyjechał ci na spotkanie, ale na południowy trakt, bo liczył, że przyjedziesz z tamtej strony. Co mam im przekazać?

Aerus nie odpowiedział od razu, zbyt wiele myśli kłębiło mu się w głowie, wśród nich najważniejsze pytanie. Psiakrew, dlaczego to zrobili? Przecież kiedy Aegon wyskoczył z pomysłem obrony folwarku, a Aetan go poparł, Aenys ich zgasił. Wydawało mi się, że wszystko w porządku, że zachowają się rozsądnie, że w razie czego najstarszy ich powstrzyma, pomyślał Aerus. Głupiec ze mnie. Przecież widziałem, że Aenys się łamie, i wiedziałem, do czego to może doprowadzić, widywałem żołnierzy, którzy w desperacji rzucali się na źrebiarzy albo na pełny a’keer Błyskawic. Powinienem był wtedy jechać z nimi na folwark, pomówić z Aenysem jeszcze raz, przycisnąć go, upić, cokolwiek, żeby się zwierzył. Może gdyby się wygadał, gdyby naprawdę poczuł, że ciągle jestem po jego stronie, dalej byłby sobą. Psiakrew, przecież on na dobrą sprawę nie miał do kogo ust otworzyć, jeśli nie liczyć Aetana i Aegona. Jak go znam, sam odsunął się od starych znajomych, bo się wstydził, że mu nie wyszło i nie może im zwrócić pożyczek. Siedział i dumał, i żarło go od środka, aż w końcu wyżarło. Cholera. Cholera jasna. Przecież to były tylko pieniądze, prawda, duże, ale nie było tak, że bez nich groziła mi śmierć głodowa. Aenys mógł zacząć nowe życie, wszyscy mogliśmy, miałem się znów zaciągnąć, i co teraz? Cokolwiek wybiorę, będę żałował do końca życia. Psiakrew. Cholera jasna. Do kurwy nędzy.

– Powiedz chłopakom, że jadę na folwark siostry zobaczyć się z matką i że zachowam się, jak należy. – Aerus zawahał się na moment. – I powiedz im jeszcze, że już dość glinianych kogutków.

*

_Gdzieś daleko myngońska kapela dmuchała w piszczałki i tłukła w bębny, jakby przygrywała do boju, nie do tańca. Gdzieś blisko jakieś dzieciaki ganiały się z wrzaskiem i okładały drewnianymi mieczami, aż trzaskało. Słyszał to wszystko, ale nie zwracał uwagi. Miał przed sobą Isawę, zgrzaną od tańca, zarumienioną, szczęśliwą. Opierała się plecami o ścianę, dłonie położyła na jego ramionach, nadstawiła usta do pocałunku. Jej wargi były ciepłe i smakowały cydrem._

_– Schrupałbym cię całą – wymruczał jej do ucha. – Z kosteczkami._

_– Nie masz do tego zębów – powiedziała dziwnie niskim głosem._

_Chciał zademonstrować, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie, ale w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę nie ma zębów. Nie zdołałby ugryźć nawet świeżego pszennego chleba._

_– Bezzębny, bezzębny, jak chcesz się żenić bez zębów? – spytała Isawa._

_Wciąż trzymał ją w ramionach, ale była zimna i coraz sztywniejsza._

_– Bezzębny, bezzębny! – zawołała i wbiła mu sztylet między żebra._

Aenys obudził się. Znowu ten stary koszmar, o którym już prawie zapomniał, tyle, że z nowym zakończeniem. Ostrożnie pomacał się po boku, ale nie wyglądało na to, by rana otworzyła się w nocy. Wprost przeciwnie, wszystko wskazywało, że goiła się doskonale. Psiakrew. Że też cięcie, choć głębokie, nie było z tych, które gwarantują szybką śmierć. Że też wśród świadków znalazł się ktoś na tyle zawzięty, by go opatrzyć i wezwać medyka. Że też on sam w chwili słabości dał słowo, że nie zerwie bandaży.

Cóż. To już i tak długo nie potrwa.

Usiadł, posykując z bólu, sięgnął po dzbanek z wodą, napił się prosto z dziobka, znów ułożył się na posłaniu. Prycza, na niej poduszka i koc z naszywką „Areszt miejski Anduren”, na ścianie półka, na niej dzbanek z wodą i cynowy kubek, pod pryczą wiadro z pokrywką. Imperium użyczyło mu tego wszystkiego i nawet nie żądało zapłaty. Wkrótce odbędzie się proces, a wtedy Aenys dostanie jeszcze solidne olekadzkie belki i zwój konopnej liny, żeby było go na czym powiesić. Tak. Sznur. Przecież właśnie o to chodziło.

Otarł twarz. Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że ma mokre oczy.

*

Przywitała go Arvulia, blada, z dziwnie zaciętą miną i suchymi oczami. Z pobliźnioną twarzą i ściągniętymi brwiami wyglądała groźnie, niczym kobieta Wehrengów szykująca się do boju.

– Wiesz już? – spytała bez żadnego wstępu.

– Wiem, widziałem się z Gebertem.

– To dobrze – skwitowała. – Przynajmniej nie muszę tego powtarzać. Mam już wszystkiego dosyć. Jakby mało było nieszczęścia, musieli jeszcze wyzywać los. Aegon wrócił w całunie, Aenys za kratkami, Aetan przepadł demon wie gdzie, ci z gildii zaglądają tu co rusz i wypytują, czy przypadkiem go nie ukrywamy. To nie do wytrzymania. Dlaczego musieli to zrobić?

– Też chciałbym wiedzieć – mruknął Aerus. Zadał to pytanie Gebertowi, nim się rozstali, ale trudno mu było uwierzyć w odpowiedź.

– Aenys usłyszał, jak ktoś mówił, że Trept kazał zabić jego bydło – powiedziała Arvulia. – Tak mi powiedział, kiedy pozwolili mi się z nim zobaczyć. Bzdura. Trept to kanalia, nieraz go sklęłam w tę i nazad i wcale mi go nie żal, ale nie wierzę, że posunął się do czegoś takiego. Nawet Se-kohlandczycy by tak nie zrobili, bydło się kradnie, nie zabija. Aenys nasłuchał się głupot i uczepił się ich jak pijany płotu, a tamci poszli za nim, jak zwykle. A ciebie nie było, żeby ich powstrzymać – dodała ze złością. – Aetan miał rację co do ciebie. Nigdy cię nie ma, kiedy byś się przydał.

Zmilczał, choć wymówka nie była zasłużona.

– Gdzie jest mama? – spytał tylko.

– U siebie, znaczy w gościnnym. Ciągle o ciebie pyta. Boję się o nią – dodała i brzmiała teraz bezradnie, jak mała dziewczynka.

Przytulił ją, tyle mógł. Potem poszedł do matki. Ostatni syn, kołatało mu w głowie. Jestem jej ostatnim synem i mam obowiązki.

Matka siedziała przy stoliku, skulona nad robótką, chyba jakąś dziecięcą koszulką. Nie płakała, poruszała tylko bezgłośnie wargami. Może się modliła.

– Jesteś nareszcie – odezwała się, gdy zobaczyła wchodzącego Aerusa. – To dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Pewnie Arvulia i Mihet już wszystko ci powiedzieli.

– Tak, już wszystko wiem. Nie musisz powtarzać.

Usiadł na posłaniu, bo nie było drugiego krzesła. Gościnna sypialnia była mała, za to łóżko spore, więc między meblami zostało tak mało miejsca, że prawie stykali się kolanami. Nie przestała szyć. Nie patrzyła mu w oczy. Zauważył, że na stoliku stoi miseczka nietkniętych konfitur.

– Kiedy byliście tacy mali jak teraz dzieci Arvulii, marzyłam, że jak dorośniecie, kupimy dużo ziemi, pożenicie się, pobudujecie gdzieś blisko – powiedziała cicho. – Potem przyszła wojna i wcale nie marzyłam, modliłam się tylko, żebyśmy wszyscy przeżyli. Nie wiem, która bogini mnie wysłuchała, Szarowłosa czy Pani Losu, ale któraś musiała to zrobić, bo tylu ludzi zginęło albo skończyło w niewoli, a moi chłopcy byli cali i zdrowi, a moje dziewczynki przy mężach, nie w namiotach Błyskawic. Aż chwilami było mi wstyd, że mieliśmy tyle szczęścia, chyba my jedni w całym sąsiedztwie. Znowu zaczęłam marzyć, tak samo, jak kiedyś. Potem, gdy widziałam, że źle się dzieje, że Aenys sobie nie radzi, chciałam już tylko, żeby nie było gorzej. Teraz pochowałam syna, który zginął od szabli. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że z was czterech to on jest najbezpieczniejszy. Aenys nieraz brał na siebie zbyt wiele, a ty i Aetan lubiliście szukać guza, ale Aegon nie, on nie pakował się w kłopoty, aż do teraz. Przywieźli go z miasta w przydziałowych płótnach, w jakich chowają żebraków. Oczy miał otwarte, usta rozchylone, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć na pożegnanie. Mało mi serce nie pękło, kiedy go zobaczyłam, a tu mi jeszcze mówią, że Aenys i Aetan skończą na stryczku. Moi chłopcy na szubienicy, jak pospolici zbóje… Jeszcze żaden Blankowyk nie umarł na sznurze – zakończyła nadspodziewanie twardo.

– Nie – powiedział Aerus. Sam nie wiedział, czemu teraz zaprzecza. – Nie.

– Wiem, że proszę o wiele, ale z was czterech… trzech tylko ty możesz jeszcze coś zrobić, odnaleźć Aetana i uratować Aenysa. Tobie się uda, masz w tym doświadczenie. Niedługo pójdę za waszym ojcem, możesz to potraktować jak ostatnią wolę. Wiem, że rozumiesz, co jest słuszne. Proszę cię…

Upuściła robótkę i nagłym ruchem złapała go za obie ręce. Wyrwał się jak oparzony.

– Niepotrzebnie prosisz – niemal krzyknął.

*

Już dość glinianych kogutków. Hasło powstało za sprawą Tarika, choć to nie on je wymyślił. Po prostu jako smarkacz uwielbiał oglądać kramy z zabawkami, podczas świąt i festynów potrafił spędzić przy nich cały dzień, co doprowadzało jego kolegów do szału, bo miasto oferowało jeszcze inne atrakcje i należało zobaczyć wszystkie. Kiedy im się przykrzyło, wołali „dość glinianych kogutków” i odciągali go siłą. Z czasem wyrośli z jarmarcznych pierdółek, a krąg znajomych się poszerzył, ale hasło zostało. Używali go, gdy dołączali do starszych chłopaków, bo ci z Ygden przyjechali do Anduren na gościnne występy i trzeba im było przypomnieć, kto tu rządzi, i później, gdy sami zaczęli jeździć do pobliskich miasteczek, żeby pić tamtejsze piwo, podrywać dziewczyny i udowadniać miejscowym chłopakom, że się ich, psiakrew, nie boją, i jeszcze później, gdy wybierali się na wojnę, i sami nie wiedzieli, czy drżą ze strachu, czy z ochoty do walki, i śpiewali sprośne piosenki, żeby za dużo nie myśleć. Część znających hasło nie wróciła z frontu, część wiodła uporządkowany żywot, inni byli nieosiągalni, a Neklan był teraz po przeciwnej stronie, w sumie jednak, licząc z Aerusem, zebrało się ich sześciu. Więcej, niż śmiał oczekiwać.

– Wszyscy wiecie, co się wydarzyło – zaczął Aerus. – Domyślacie się pewnie, o co chcę was prosić i jakie mogą być konsekwencje. To dług, którego nigdy…

– Daj spokój – przerwał Gebert. Postukał się palcem w chorą nogę. – Kulas nigdy nie będzie tak sprawny jak dawniej, ale gdybyś mi wtedy nie załatwił lepszego szpitala, obcięliby mi go przy samej dupie i dopiero bym wyglądał. To ja jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

– A ja mam własne porachunki z gildią – dodał Mynar.

– A ja z władzami – dorzucił Tarik.

– A tak w ogóle weź przykład z Laskolnyka i nie próbuj napuszonego gadania, zwłaszcza że ci nie wychodzi, i powiedz po prostu, kogo lejemy najpierw – zakończył Gebert.

Aerus mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Dostrzegł dawny błysk w oku Tarika i jeszcze paru chłopaków, tych, którym było wszystko jedno, z kim się biją i o co. Czy on miał taki sam i czy to na pewno dobrze o nich świadczyło? Mniejsza o to. Wątpliwości to luksus, na który nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Kogo teraz ratować?

– Aenys siedzi w areszcie, ale sędzia najpewniej poczeka z procesem, aż najemnicy schwytają Aetana, czyli najpierw ruszamy w step – zdecydował. – Aenys musi jeszcze trochę wytrzymać.

*

– Imię i nazwisko?

– Aenys Blankowyk.

– Imiona i nazwiska rodziców?

– Dareus Blankowyk i Adaleta z rodu Wezelojów.

– Obywatelstwo?

– Meekhańskie.

– Pochodzenie?

– Tutejszy.

Dragan pogroził więźniowi pięścią.

– Ty mnie nie denerwuj, bo się przekonasz, że nigdy nie jest tak źle, żeby nie mogło być gorzej. To oficjalne przesłuchanie i masz odpowiadać formalnie. Pochodzenie?

Aenys odpowiedział zgodnie z życzeniem strażnika, ale myślał przy tym, że to wszystko jest głupie. Dragan znał go prawie od dziecka, mógłby bez pytania wypełnić wszystkie rubryki. Pochodzenie, wiek, zawód, wyznanie, stan cywilny. Na cholerę trzymać się procedur? Przecież to bez znaczenia, co tu napiszą.

– Czy przyznajesz się do zabicia Talaza Trepta, starszego gildii kupieckiej z Anduren?

– Przyznaję się.

– W jaki sposób popełniłeś ten czyn? Mów powoli, ja to muszę zapisać.

Więc Aenys mówił powoli. To też było głupie. Przecież wszyscy w mieście wiedzieli, co się stało.

– Czy wiesz, gdzie obecnie przebywają twoi bracia?

– Nie mam pojęcia – powiedział gładko.

W zasadzie nie kłamał. Aetan mógł się ukrywać w miejscu, które znali tylko Blankowykowie, ale mógł też już być w połowie drogi nad Morze Białe, a w każdym razie Aenys właśnie tego mu życzył. Jeśli chodziło o Aerusa, pewnie zdążył się już zaciągnąć i dobrze zrobił. Niech chociaż on zostanie czysty, tyle byli mu winni.

– Ostatnie formalne pytanie. Co masz na swoją obronę?

– Nic. Zrobiłem to, co musiałem.

– Mógłbyś chociaż okazać skruchę – poradził Dragan. – Albo tłumaczyć się chwilową niepoczytalnością.

– I co to da? I tak nikt mi nie uwierzy – trzeźwo stwierdził Aenys. – Poza tym kupcy będą sterować procesem, a ja przysiągłem sobie, że już nigdy ich o nic nie poproszę, nawet gdyby miało od tego zależeć moje życie. Raz matka rodziła.

Strażnik nie odpowiedział, ale Aenysowi wydało się, że widzi w jego oczach coś w rodzaju uznania. Ciekawe, pomyślał. Nawet bardzo.

– Tak poza protokołem powiem ci, że gdybym nie miał zeznań Sebasty i innych, nie uwierzyłbym, że to ty zabiłeś, pomyślałbym, że kryjesz Aetana – odezwał się Dragan. – Naprawdę nie żałujesz? Wierzysz, że postąpiłeś słusznie?

– Wierzę – odparł Blankowyk, patrząc strażnikowi w oczy.

Musiał wierzyć. Nic więcej nie miał.

*

Gospodarstwo było jeszcze bardziej zrujnowane, niż Aerus zapamiętał. Resztki drewna zbutwiały i rozsypały się w proch, mury w większości rozpadły się i zarosły zielskiem. Została już tylko jedna ściana domu, a i ona sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała się zaraz zawalić.

– Właściwie co to za miejsce? – spytał Gebert.

– Dawno temu był tu folwark, na którym osiedli Pomiotnicy – wyjaśnił Aerus. – Bandę rozbito, ziemia jest niczyja, ale nikt jej nie chce, nikt nawet nie pamięta. My też byśmy nie wiedzieli, gdyby nie nasza ciotka. Pamiętacie Dalinę?

– Tę czarownicę? Goniła mnie kiedyś przez pół miasta i groziła, że jak mnie dorwie, to zmieni w ropuchę – mruknął Tarik. – Pewnie, że pamiętam.

– Za co chciała cię zaczarować? – zainteresował się Gebert.

– Pomyliłem ją z jedną wredną babą z mojej ulicy i strzeliłem do niej z procy.

– Jak można nie rozpoznać czarodziejki?

– Sama była sobie winna. Po co ubrała się jak służka?

– No dobrze – wtrącił Mynar – ale czemu Aetan ma być akurat tutaj? Co to miejsce znaczy dla was? – zwrócił się do Aerusa. – Jeździliście tu chlać z dala od ojca?

– Coś w tym rodzaju – odparł Blankowyk. Pewnego dnia przyzna się towarzyszom, kim jest, ale jeszcze nie dziś. – Teraz z koni. Ty nie, Gebert, ale trzymaj się za nami. Patrzeć pod nogi, żeby który nie wpadł do studni. Powinna tu gdzieś być, ale nie wiem, gdzie.

Naprawdę słabo pamiętał. Jeździł tu z Aetanem jako nastolatek, żeby poćwiczyć przemianę z dala od ludzkich oczu. Nazywali to miejsce Lwią Jamą i uważali za swoje, bo nigdy nie widzieli tu choćby śladu obcego człowieka, wszystko wskazywało na to, że nawet bandyci nie zapuszczali się w tę okolicę. Dziś już niczego nie był pewien. Czy mu się zdawało, czy widział, jak między kępami zielska przemyka jakiś mężczyzna?

– Mogliście tu trochę ogarnąć – zauważył Tarik.

– Ogarnęliśmy, ale to było dwadzieścia lat temu – stwierdził Aerus i podszedł bliżej ściany. – Słyszeliście? Koń parsknął.

Kiedy Blankowyk zajrzał na drugą stronę, zobaczył dwa wierzchowce. Rozpoznał klacz Aetana, ogier był obcy. Prawdopodobnie należał do Ternisa, ale pozory mogły mylić.

– Miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte – nakazał Aerus i zostawił własnego konia Mynarowi.

Ostrożnie odszukał miejsce, gdzie powinny się znajdować schody do piwnicy. Nie zostały oczyszczone, ale i tak było widać, że ktoś ich niedawno używał. Blankowyk dobył szabli. Powstrzymał Tarika, który starym zwyczajem wyrwał się pierwszy na zwiad. Jeśli w piwnicy naprawdę jest Aetan, na widok obcej gęby może zrobić coś głupiego. Aerus zszedł kilka stopni w dół. Zdawało mu się, że w piwnicy ktoś się porusza.

– Kto tam? – spytał.

– A ty kto? – zabrzmiało jakby głosem Aetana.

– Blankowyk. Kto pyta?

– Też Blankowyk.

Aetan wyszedł ostrożnie, też z szablą w ręku. Uśmiechnął się na widok Aerusa, chyba pierwszy raz, od kiedy ten wrócił ze stolicy.

– Chodź, Ternis! – zawołał przez ramię. – To swoi.

Z piwnicy wynurzył się drugi mężczyzna.

– Ternis Lebed jestem – przedstawił się.

– Wiem, słyszałem – odparł Aerus.

Przedstawił resztę kompanii. Aetan przyglądał się nowym towarzyszom i nie przestawał się szczerzyć. Aerus przypomniał sobie, że tak samo zachowywał się przed dwudziestu laty, gdy najmłodszy Blankowyk zaczął dorastać i coraz częściej dotrzymywał kroku starszym. Duma z małego braciszka. Aerus nie mógł tego znieść. Zacisnął zęby, by nie zaczynać rodzinnej kłótni przy kamratach. Chwalili mnie znacznie lepsi od ciebie, za dokonania w słusznej sprawie, ty durny…

– No, jednak można na ciebie liczyć – z aprobatą stwierdził Aetan. – Z taką kompanią możemy odbić Aenysa.

– Nie tylko możemy, ale i musimy – wycedził Aerus. – Braci się ratuje. Myślisz, że dlaczego tu jestem?

Musiał wyglądać naprawdę groźnie, bo Aetan przestał się uśmiechać i przyglądał mu się teraz uważnie, wręcz czujnie.

– Spokojnie, wierzę – powiedział pojednawczo. – Po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć, jaki mamy plan.

– Jaki **ja** mam plan – odparł Aerus z naciskiem na „ja”.

– Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia – powiedział Gebert, który obserwował okolicę z wysokości końskiego grzbietu. – Jeźdźcy na horyzoncie. Czterech. Jestem gotów się założyć, że z gildii.

Aerus otaksował wzrokiem teren. Jednak miał nosa, że tu przyjechał.

– Zatem przyjmiemy gości jak należy – powiedział na głos. – Na koń, chłopaki.

Gdy siedział już w siodle z szablą w garści, odetchnął z ulgą.

*

Aresztancki wikt wcale nie jest zły, kiedy człowiek już się do niego przyzwyczai, pomyślał Aenys i przełknął pełną łyżkę. Zupa była zaledwie letnia, bo dyżurny strażnik zagadał się z kimś po drodze z gospody, ale w przypadku barszczu nie miało to większego znaczenia. Podobno w zachodnich prowincjach latem jadano go właśnie na zimno, z kwaśnym mlekiem i śmietaną. Taki też mógł być smaczny.

Aenys wytarł miskę chlebem, odstawił ją na półkę, zamknął oczy. Przetrwał jakoś pierwszą połowę dnia, teraz musiał jeszcze wytrzymać tę drugą. Swego czasu nasłuchał się wiele złego o areszcie, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że najgorszym wrogiem więźnia może być zwykła nuda. Dni i noce zlewały się tu w jedną, bezkształtną, szarawą masę czasu, z którym nie było co zrobić. Aenys zwykle uciekał we wspomnienia. Znów był dziedzicem kwitnącego folwarku, miał dwóch dorosłych i jednego prawie dorosłego brata, niedawno zaręczył się z najładniejszą dziewczyną w okolicy i wierzył, że nieszczęścia to coś, co przytrafia się innym. Czy naprawdę wiódł kiedyś takie życie, czy to jego pamięć wszystko upiększała? Nieistotne. Mógł sobie chyba pozwolić na sny na jawie, zanim go powieszą.

Po drugiej stronie krat zrobiło się jakieś zamieszanie. Aenys nawet nie otworzył oczu. To pewnie znów jakiś krewki mieszczanin, któremu nerwy puściły na targowisku. Niedawno dwóch strażników miejskich poszło na interwencję, prawdopodobnie właśnie wracają. Nie ma się czym ekscytować.

– Aetan Blankowyk i Ternis Lebed? – powiedział strażnik. – No, no, poszczęściło się wam.

Aenys zerwał się jak oparzony, syknął z bólu, oburącz złapał się krat. Zobaczył brata i towarzysza, związanych, pilnowanych przez trzech ludzi, których skądś znał, ale nie pamiętał, skąd. Zaraz, czy to…

– Pewnie, że się poszczęściło – chełpliwie powiedział Mynar. – Sami nam w ręce wpadli i to pod miastem. Kombinowali, głupole, jak odbić Aenysa.

– Ale że właśnie ty ich złapałeś? Myślałem, że nie porwiesz się na Blankowyka. Brat kamrata, było nie było.

– Sam Aerus się na niego wypiął, a ja go miałem żałować, przy takiej nagrodzie? – Mynar wzruszył ramionami. – Nowy szef gildii obiecał, że umorzy mi pożyczkę.

– To pewnie ci spieszno po pokwitowanie? – domyślił się strażnik. – Zaraz znajdę ptaszkom twarde gniazdko!

Wstał zza biurka, wziął klucze, otworzył celę na lewo od Aenysa.

– Ale ci z gildii będą mieli głupie miny…

Więcej nie powiedział. Rozległ się metaliczny huk, jaki rozbrzmiewa, gdy ktoś mocno wali głową w kraty, potem odgłos padającego ciała i szczęk zamykanych drzwi. Drugi strażnik próbował podnieść alarm, ale nie zdążył. Towarzysz Mynara doskoczył do niego i uderzył pięścią w szczękę, potem złapał, poprawił z drugiej strony, w końcu dla pewności uderzył głową strażnika o ścianę. Aenys nie widział, co jeszcze się działo. Miał przed sobą Aetana, który lekko drżącymi rękami dobierał klucz.

– Jak to zrobiłeś? – spytał Aenys.

– Nie ja. – Aetan w końcu otworzył. – Zaraz się dowiesz. Dasz radę jechać konno?

– Dam. Muszę.

Aenys podążył za bratem. Nie zadawał więcej pytań, choć miał ich całe mnóstwo. Wypyta później, o ile będzie jakieś później. Ktoś mógł już pobiec po patrol straży, ba, na pewno pobiegł. Musieli się spieszyć. Wsiadł na podstawionego konia, stęknął, gdy zabolała go rana, uśmiechnął się uspokajająco do brata. Do obu braci.

– Teraz w konie!

Pomknęli uliczkami Anduren. Nieliczni o tej porze przechodnie w popłochu usuwali się z drogi. Rozpoznawali jeźdźców, wykrzykiwali nazwiska. Nieważne. Dopóki nie strzelali, nic nie miało znaczenia. Jakiś gapowaty obywatel nie odskoczył dość szybko i oberwał płazem szabli od kogoś, kogo Aenys nie znał. Nieważne. Byle dalej, szybciej, zanim ktoś przytomny zdoła zwołać pościg. Stratowali przydrożny stragan z owocami, właścicielka rzuciła za nimi melonem, też nieważne. Minęli domki na przedmieściu. Jeszcze trochę i skończy się cywilizacja. Byle wytrzymać…

Aenys obejrzał się, ale nikt ich nie ścigał. Jedynym, co go teraz niepokoiło, była jego własna kondycja. Rana bolała coraz mocniej i musiał zbierać wszystkie siły, by w ogóle utrzymać się w siodle. Przecenił swoją wytrzymałość, psiakrew.

Aerus zauważył, co się dzieje, podjechał bliżej.

– Dasz radę? – spytał.

– Jeszcze jakiś czas tak.

– Ostrożnie. Nie po to cię ratowałem, żebyś mi teraz umarł.

Gwizdnął jakoś dziwnie i jeźdźcy zaczęli zwalniać. Aenys dopiero teraz rozejrzał się po twarzach nowych towarzyszy. W sumie, licząc z nim samym, było ich dziewięciu. Wszyscy prócz Aetana i Ternisa byli kamratami Aerusa. Jak jego najmłodszy brat to zrobił? I kiedy? I miał przecież inne plany. Aenys poczuł absurdalną chęć, by po bratersku zmyć mu głowę za zmarnowanie szansy na lepsze życie.

– Znów mam u ciebie dług – powiedział ponuro.

Aerus nie odpowiedział. Może nie dosłyszał.

– Gładko nam poszło, co? – Do rozmowy włączył się Gebert. – Dobrze, że Dragan nie miał dziś służby, bo z nim nie poszłoby tak łatwo. Zobaczycie, będą o nas śpiewać pieśni. Założę się, że w miasto już poszła plotka, że było nas co najmniej trzydziestu i przypuściliśmy regularny szturm. Będziemy sławni!

Wyglądało na to, że dobrze się bawi, jak dziecko, które spłatało starszym doskonały kawał. Aenys spojrzał na Aerusa. Najmłodszy brat też się uśmiechał, ale ten uśmiech nie sięgał oczu.

*

Za gładko szło, pomyślał Aerus, gdy na horyzoncie pojawili się zbrojni. Oczywiście, istniała szansa, że był to jakiś obcy czaardan, któremu po prostu tędy wypadała droga, i wyminą się bez komplikacji, ale coś mu mówiło, że to nie ten przypadek. Policzył ludzi. Około dwudziestu konnych, czyli tylu, co u Sebasty. Powinienem był się tego spodziewać, pomyślał Aerus. Rudy nie odmówił gildii, to wszystko był podstęp, pułapka. Sebasta znał okolicę, sytuację i przeciwnika, a do tego miał zwyczajnie szczęście. Praktycznie sami wpadli mu w ręce. Szlag by to.

Tamci też ich zauważyli i jechali teraz prosto na nich. Aerus szacował szanse. Gildia chciała Blankowyków żywych, żeby ich powiesić w Anduren w majestacie prawa, na znak ostatecznego, finansowego, zbrojnego i sądowego triumfu. Sebasta miał ich wziąć do niewoli, co oznaczało, że nie mógł strzelać, ale dalej miał dwa razy więcej ludzi i to lepiej wyszkolonych. Uciekać? Tamci prawdopodobnie mają świeższe konie. Przyjąć walkę? Tak. Może wszyscy zginą, ale sprzątną przedtem połowę czaardanu, tego był pewien.

Pojechali w dziewiątkę na spotkanie losu. Niespodziewanie, gdy oba oddziały były już na tyle blisko, że Aerus wyraźnie widział twarz Sebasty, ten zaczął dawać znaki.

– Chce rozmawiać? – zdziwił się Gebert.

– Zabił nam brata! – przypomniał Aetan.

– A ty zabiłeś jego człowieka.

– To nie to samo.

– W czaardanach tak.

– Zamknijcie się obaj! – nakazał Aerus.

Musiał pomyśleć. Sebasta pewnie chce zaproponować układ, rozumował. Wie, że może nas ująć, ale dużym kosztem, więc próbuje inaczej. Pozwoli odjechać reszcie, jeżeli my trzej złożymy broń. Niedoczekanie jego. Co robić? Przypomniałbym mu o pojedynku, ale okoliczności się zmieniły. Już nie jesteśmy sobie równi, psiakrew.

Aerus podjechał do przodu. Czuł ostrą woń lwiej sierści, korciło go, by dokonać zamiany, ale się powstrzymał. To nie był czas kłów i pazurów, jeszcze nie.

– Czego chcesz, Sebasta? – zapytał Aerus.

– Porozmawiać. Innej okazji raczej nie będzie.

– Porozmawiać? O czym?

–Przykro mi z powodu twojego brata – zaczął kha-dar, zaskakując Aerusa. – Nic do niego nie miałem, ale nie dał się rozbroić.

Blankowyk zaklął, ale tylko w myślach. Zmusił się, by na głos powiedzieć co innego.

– A mi przykro z powodu twojego człowieka.

– Nazywał się Ekkert-por-Senna i uratował mi życie pod Serentay – wyjaśnił Neklan. – Wygląda na to, że chwilowo rachunki są wyrównane.

– I co teraz? – spytał Aerus. – Jeśli liczysz na to, że się poddam i pozwolę ci łatwo zarobić pieniądze, to chyba upadłeś na głowę.

– Gwardia umiera, ale się nie poddaje? – prychnął Sebasta. – Niepotrzebnie szczerzysz kły, nie miałem zamiaru ci proponować. Nie mam kontraktu z gildią. Ten jeden raz wolałem odpuścić, przez pamięć twojego brata.

– To co tu w takim razie robisz?

– Małe zlecenie od starego znajomego, już zakończone. Teraz jadę do Gnoth. Szykuje się grubsza robota.

Nie powiedział, o jaki kontrakt chodziło, ale nie musiał. W Gnoth stacjonuje chorągiew pancerna, przypomniał sobie Aerus. Regularne wojsko dodać wolne czaardany zwykle równa się obława na luźny a’keer, bo te na pół bandyckie, na pół wojskowe oddziały najłatwiej zwalczać w mieszanym składzie. Sebasta na jakiś czas przejdzie na cesarski żołd. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, znów będzie chodził w chwale pogromcy łotrów zza Amerthy, podczas gdy ja…

– Potem będzie, co los ześle – ciągnął kha-dar, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. – Jeśli ześle obławę na krajowych bandytów, na pewno się zgłoszę i dokończę sprawę. Oczywiście, jeśli dobrze zapłacą.

– Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto komu krwi upuści.

Sebasta uśmiechnął się pod wąsem, Aerus odpowiedział skrzywieniem warg, po czym obaj zawrócili do swoich. Tego dnia nikt nie zginął, nikt nawet nie dobył szabli, jednak Aerus czuł się tak przegrany, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Bandyta. Wiedział, że będą go tak nazywać, ale po raz pierwszy ktoś powiedział to na głos. I nie było odwrotu.

Ktoś powinien za to zapłacić.


End file.
